My Life Is Strange
by liuyuma
Summary: Taehyung yang kabur dari rumah karena menolak dijodohkan. Saat hampir sekarat diperjalanan Taehyung bertemu dengan seseorang, orang itu pun akhirnya memungut Taehyung karena kasihan dengan keadaan lelaki itu./Yaoi/KookV/Park family/gaje/abal/Ch8Up!/DLDR/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **My Life Is Strange  
**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keterangan umur keluarga Taehyung: ChanBaek (37), Taehyung (17), Jackson (7), Jesper (5).

* * *

Duk

Duk

Duk

"Tae, cepat bangun sudah pagi!"

Seorang lelaki cantik mengetuk sebuah pintu kamar yang dipenuhi dengan stiker itu. Sedangkan seseorang yang berada didalam kamar itu masih asik bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Masih tidur.

"Taehyung, bangun pemalas atau ibu akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu sekarang juga!"

Duk

Duk

"Enghh.."

Lelaki yang masih berada dibalik selimut itu mulai membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan suara teriakan dan gedoran dipintu kamarnya. Selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya itu kini terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakkan wajahnya yang mirip dengan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Taehyung!"

Oh, itu suara teriakkan ibunya.

"Hoam~ berisik sekali.." Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu menguap sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Iya bu, aku sudah bangun!" Teriaknya.

"Baguslah cepat mandi setelah itu mandikan kedua adikmu, ibu akan membuat sarapan"

Setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, ibunya sudah pergi.

"Arghh..ibu kenapa suka sekali menyuruhku memandikan kedua bocah itu! Siapa yang ibu sebenarnya disini! Menyebalkan" Taehyung mengacak surai merahnya. Hm, kalau saja ibumu mendengar apa yang kau katakan, pasti habis kau Taehyung.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu bangun dengan malas dari ranjangnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Taehyung membuka pintu kamar yang bertuliskan stiker nama Jackson and Jesper itu. Terlihatlah kedua bocah yang masih berada dibalik selimutnya masing-masing. Kamar itu sungguh berantakkan dengan mainan yang berserakkan dimana-mana. Taehyung berjalan mendekati ranjang yang bersebelahan milik kedua bocah itu.

"Hei, Jes, bangun!" Taehyung mengguncang pelan bahu kecil adiknya itu. Tak lama mata adiknya terbuka perlahan. Anak itu langsung bangun sambil mengusap kedua matanya. "Hyung.."

"Jangan tidur lagi Jes" Taehyung kemudian beralih keranjang disebelahnya. "Jack, bangun!" Anak yang bernama Jackson itu hanya bergumam pelan tapi tetap tidak bangun. Memang sedikit susah dibangunkan dari pada Jesper karena turunan sifat ayah mereka. "Jackson, banguuun~" Taehyung menarik kedua tangan Jackson agar anak itu bangun. "Hyung~ masih ngantuk.." Rengeknya.

"Ayo cepat bangun, Jesper saja sudah bangun"

Setelah memastikan kedua adiknya bangun, Taehyung langsung menggeret keduanya menuju kamar mandi. Kedua bocah itu mengikutinya dengan mata yang merem melek karena masih mengantuk.

"Jangan cerewet ya. Jackson bisakan mandi sendiri? Hyung akan memandikan Jesper"

Adik pertamanya itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ya hyung" Untung saja dia menurut, jika dia bertingkah Taehyung akan semakin kesal.

"Dingiinnn~" Pekik Jesper saat Taehyun mengguyurnya dengan air. Padahal itu air hangat, tetap saja dia merasa kedinginan.

Setelah selesai mengurus kedua adiknya, memandikan dan memakaikan mereka baju, Taehyung segera menyuruh mereka untun turun duluan. Sekarang giliran Taehyung untuk membersihkan diri.

..

Taehyun menuruni tangga dengan malas, sumpah dia masih ngantuk. Dibawah dia melihat ibunya yang duduk disofa membelakanginya.

"Ibu!" Taehyung mengejutkan ibunya dari belakang.

"Taehyung!" Baekhyun, ibu Taehyung membalik tubuhnya. Dia menatap Taehyung kesal. Taehyung menahan tawa sambil membekap mulutnya saat melihat tampilan ibunya. Diujung mata ibunya itu terdapat noda hitam dengan garis yang memanjang. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Ma-maaf bu..aku kan tidak tahu. Memangnya ibu mau kemana pagi-pagi sudah rapi begini.." Taehyung meneliti penampilan ibunya dari atas kebawah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian meraih tisu untuk menghapus noda hitam diujung matanya. "Ibu dan ayah akan pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu hari ini. Sana, kau sarapanlah, ayah dan adikmu sudah dimeja makan"

"Ibu tidak sarapan?"

"Ibu sudah sarapan duluan tadi" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, dia kembali sibuk menyapukan eyeliner dimatanya. Dasar ibu-ibu rempong!

Taehyung mengangguk sebelum beranjak kedapur.

Kedua adiknya ribut seperti biasa dimeja makan. Membuat Taehyung terganggu. "Ayah, mereka ribut sekali!" Taehyung bermaksud menyuruh Chanyeol, ayahnya itu untuk menegur kedua bocah disampingnya ini.

"Biarkan saja Tae, namanya juga anak-anak" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Taehyung mendengus. Dasar ayah tidak pengertian!

..

Setelah selesai sarapan, keluarga itu segera pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mengantar anak-anak mereka kesekolah.

"Belajar yang rajin ya Tae" Chanyeol mengusap surai merahnya dari dalam mobil.

"Bye Tae hyung~" Teriak Jackson dan Jesper bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Bye~" Taehyung melambaikan tangan seadanya. Setelah memastikan mobil keluarganya sudah menjauh Taehyung segera melangkah kedalam sekolah.

Saat berjalan dikoridor Taehyung melihan dua punggung didepannya yang sangat dikenalinya. Taehyung segera berlari mengampiri dua orang itu lalu memeluk lengan salah satu dari mereka dengan manja.

"Jin hyung~"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Jin itu tersentak. Dia menoleh kesamping menatap sipelaku pemeluk lengannya sebelum mengelus dadanya. "Taehyung..membuat kaget saja"

"Hei, hei, ada apa dengan wajah itu? Merusak suasana saja" Ucap seseorang disebelah Jin sambil tersenyum mengejek, Namjoon namanya.

Taehyung langsung merengut. "Bukan urusan hyung!"

"Tae, ada apa? Sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk pagi ini"

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Biasa hyung, ibu menyuruhku mengurus kedua bocah itu lagi..merepotkan saja, ayah juga sama saja"

Namjoon dan Jin tertawa. "Hei, mereka kan adikmu, apa salahnya mengurus mereka. Jadilah kakak yang baik Tae~" Ucap Jin. "Tapi kan itu tugas ibu hyung, kenapa malah aku yang disuruh" Gerutunya.

"Mungkin ibumu lelah Tae, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya yang sudah mengurus kalian bertiga selama ini" Ucap Namjoon menasehati.

Taehyung berfikir. Benar juga ya, mungkin ibunya hanya kelelahan karena mengurus mereka selama ini. Tapi..apa benar begitu? Selama ini yang Taehyung tahu, ketika dirinya disuruh ibunya mengurus kedua adiknya itu ibunya malah bersantai saja. Bahkan ibunya pernah meninggalkan kedua bocah itu dirumah karena ingin pergi belanja, dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengurus mereka. Taehyung pun menerima dengan hati dongkol. Kalau dia menolak nanti uang jajannya akan dipotong oleh ibunya. Dasar kejam! Taehyung merasa seperti pembantu saja.

"Entahlah, ibu selalu saja menyusahkanku!"

"Hei, tidak boleh seperti itu pada ibumu..biar begitu, dia sudah susah payah melahirkanmu tahu" Jin memukul pelan kepala Taehyung. Anak itu merengut. "Iyaiya, maaf~"

Sampai diujung koridor mereka berpisah karen Taehyung berada dikelas 11 dan Jin, Namjoon dikelas 12. Taehyung mengikuti pelajaran dengan tidak semangat dan sesekali menguap.

"Hei hyung! Jangan sampai tertidur kalau tidak ingin dikeluarkan oleh guru killer itu" Bisik teman sebangku Taehyung.

"Berisik Minjae, siapa yang tidur? Aku hanya menguap"

"Iyaiya, aku kan hanya memperingatimu hyung.."

"Hm..hm..aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pelajaran ini cepat berakhir. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang orang tua itu tulis, membosankan.."

"Itu namanya rumus hyung, rumus! Makanya perhatikan!" Ucap Minjae gemas. Untung Taehyung manis, jika tidak dia pasti akan memukul lelaki itu saking gemasnya.

"Kim Minjae, kau bisa keluar sekarang juga kalau kau bosan dengan pelajaranku!"

Minjae memucat. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar berbicara cukup keras tadi sehingga terdengar oleh guru killer itu. "Maaf saem..maafkan aku"

"Jangan ulangi lagi kalau tidak ingin aku keluarkan"

"Mengerti saem.."

Minjae mendelik kearah Taehyung yang tertawa tanpa suara sambil menatapnya. "Bukan salahku~" Bisik Taehyung.

..

"Hyung aku duluan ya?" Minjae melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu dengan sepedanya.

"Hati-hati Jae~" Teriak Taehyung. "Huh, ayah belum datang juga?" Tanyanya belum melihat keberadaan mobil sang ayah. Taehyung merogoh ponsel disakunya kemudian mendial nomor ayahnya. "..ayah?" Panggil Taehyung setelah memastikan dia sudah terhubung dengan ayahnya.

 _"Taehyung?"_

"Ayah kemana saja? Kenapa belum menjemputku, ini kan sudah jamku pulang sekolah"

 _"Maaf sayang, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ayah ada sedikit urusan lagi. Kau jangan kemana-mana ya?"_

Taehyung mendengus. "Baiklah aku akan menunggu. Ayah jangan lama-lama!"

 _"Iya, ayah janji. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Okay?"_

Taehyung memutuskan sambungannya. Dia segera duduk disebuah bangku yang berada didepan sekolahnya. Taehyung memasang earphone lalu memutar mp3nya agar tidak bosan.

"Hai manis, belum pulang huh?"

Taehyung mendongak menatap tiga orang yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Mereka teman sekelas Taehyung yang suka menjahilinya.

"Mau pulang bersama kami hm? Sekalian bersenang-senang mungkin.." Jihyuk menyeringai. Kedua temannya yang bernama Insoo dan Daekwang tertawa.

Taehyung tidak mendengar apa ketiga orang didepannya ini bicarakan. Tapi dari raut wajah mereka Taehyung sepertinya mengerti. Taehyung berdecak, dia berniat ingin mengusir mereka.

"Pergi sana, mangganggu saja!" Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eii..jangan kasar begitu, nanti cantiknya hilang~"

Ketiga orang itu belum juga pergi membuat Taehyung kesal. "Dasar kurang kerjaan. Aku bilang pergi sana! Atau aku akan menelpon ayahku!" Ancam Taehyung.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kami akan pergi, jangan marah cantik. Dasar anak ayah hahaha" Ketiga orang itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung sambil tertawa.

Tak lama setelahnya jemputan Taehyung datang. Taehyung melepas earphonenya kemudian segera menghampiri mobil itu. "Ibu?!" Pekiknya melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya setelah Taehyung selesai memasang pengamannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu kenapa bisa bersama ayah? Tidak biasanya"

"Ya bisalah, tapi pagi kan ibu pergi bersama ayah" Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Ohh..memangnya kalian pergi kemana?"

"Urusan orang tua, kau tidak perlu tahu" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. Taehyung langsung cemberut. "Ah! Jack dan Jes kemana?" Taehyung baru sadar kedua adiknya itu tidak berada dalam mobil.

"Dirumah nenek, mereka ingin tidur disana katanya. Besok kan libur" Jawab Baekhyun.

Taehyung langsung berteriak bahagia dalam hati. Akhirnya! Besok libur dan kedua bocah itu tidak ada dirumah. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya, Taehyung janji akan tidur seharian penuh besok.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik Taehyung dari spion didepannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa yah!" Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

..

Hari ini Taehyung benar-benar tidur seharian seperti janjinya. Taehyung memeluk gulingnya dengan sayang. Ini libur yang sangat menenangkan, tidak ada rengekkan kedua adiknya atau suara teriakkan ibunya. Ah sebenarnya ada, Baekhyun sudah meneriakinya dari tadi dari luar kamar untuk membangunkannya, sayang Taehyung tidak mendengar karena terlalu pulas. Dia juga sudah antisipasi mengunci pintu kamarnya duluan jadi ibunya tidak bisa masuk~

Taehyung baru bangun tidur sekitar pukul 4 sore. Anak itu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kebas karena berada diranjang seharian. Karena sudah terlalu sore Taehyung memutuskan untung langsung membersihkan diri saja. Setelah selesai dengan ritual membersihkan dirinya Taehyung langsung mengambil asal pakaian dilemarinya, hanya celana pendek dan kaos oblong yang terlihat kebesaran. Taehyung turun kebawah setelah berpakaian lengkap dan sedikit merapikan surai merahnya yang masih basah.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Taehyung celingukan mencari keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Ah, mungkin mereka menjemput adiknya dirumah nenek fikir Taehyung.

Taehyung meringis. Dia mengelus perutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi. Ah, saking asiknya dia tidur sampai melupakan makan pagi dan siangnya. Taehyung bergegas menuju dapur, semoga saja ibunya masih menyisakan makanan untuknya.

Taehyung berjalan menuju noteboard kecil disamping pintu, biasanya ibunya akan meninggalkan pesan disitu kalau dia pergi. Dasar, apa gunanya ponsel?

Benar saja disitu terdapat note yang sepertinya masih baru, Taehyung langsung membacanya.

 _'Tae, kalau kau sudah bangun ibu sudah menyiapkan makan untukmu dikulkas. Kau panaskan saja dimicrowave nanti. Ibu dan ayah pergi menjemput adik-adikmu._

 _Ttd_

 _Ibunya Taehyung yang tampan maksimal (jangan protes ya!)'_

"Dasar, apanya yang tampan.." Cibir Taehyung. Anak itu segera membuka kulkas lalu mengambil makanan yang ternyata hanya nasi goreng kimchi lalu menghangatkannya dimicrowave. Tak apalah hanya nasi goreng, yang penting ada makanan fikir Taehyung.

Taehyung membawa makanannya keruang tengah lalu menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang cukup keras. Taehyung larut dalam tayangan comedy yang tengah ditontonnya, piring makanannya pun sudah tergeletak dengan isi yang sudah kosong dimeja kecil didepannya.

Saking asiknya nonton, Taehyung tidak menyadari kedatangan orang tua dan adik-adiknya.

"Boo!"

"Astaga!" Taehyung terlonjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Anak itu menoleh kebelakang. "Ibu!" .

"Balas dendam!"

Taehyung cemberut mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Hai, kami pulang!" Ucap Chanyeol. Dia mengacak surai merah anaknya itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar mereka.

"Hyung~ kami merindukanmu~" Jesper langsung memeluk pinggang Taehyung diikuti Jackson.

"Aku juga~" Teriak Jackson.

"Tapi hyung tidak merindukan kalian.." Taehyung pura-pura menunjukkan raut wajah tidak senangnya. Kedua adiknya langsung cemberut, Taehyung seketika tertawa. "Becanda~ hehe" Taehyung balas memeluk kedua adiknya gemas.

"Sudah sana main dikamar kalian" Usir Taehyung setelah melepaskan pelukkannya. Jackson dan Jesper langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka sambil berteriak-teriak.

Taehyung mengusap hidungnya kemudian kembali duduk kesofa. Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung sudah kembali tenggelam dengan acara comedynya, bahkan sesekali tertawa dengan keras tanpa sadar.

Bruk

"Asik sekali..sampai terdengar dari atas.."

Dua orang duduk disisi kiri dan kanan Taehyung. Itu ayah dan ibunya. Taehyung segera menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun lalu memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Ya ampun..sudah besar masih saja manja" Ejek Chanyeol.

Taehyung langsung cemberut. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Balasnya. Chanyeol mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Mana kedua adikmu?"

"Main dikamar mereka bu.." Samar terdengar suara teriakkan maupun tawa Jackson dan Jesper dari arah kamar mereka.

"Hei, tidak terasa Taehyung sudah sebesar ini ya, padahal rasanya dulu masih sebesar Jesper.." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja ibu~ aku kan tumbuh. Tapi aku masih manis kan?" Taehyung menatap Baekhyun dengan mata mengedip, pipi yang yang membulat dan bibir yang mengerucut. Imut sekali~

"Iya~ kau masih manis kok anak ibu yang sudah besar~" Taehyung nyengir.

"Hehehe.."

"Ehm, Tae. Ada sesuata yang mau ayah katakan-"

Baekhyun langsung memelototi Channyeol yang tidak tau situasi. Lelaki tinggi itu langsung meringis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Ayah lupa mau mengatakan apa haha.." Chanyeol tertawa garing.

"Ish..ada apa sih? Membuat penasaran saja" Cibir Taehyung.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah" Ucap Baekhyun mecoba mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Anak itu akhirnya pum mengangguk lalu kembali menonton televisi.

..

Hari ini Taehyung pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Taehyung merasa sedikit ada yang mengganjal tapi dia tidak tau apa. Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. Saat dikoridor dia berpapasan dengan Jung saem, wali kelasnya. Jung saem memanggil Taehyung untuk mendekatinya, guru itu menatap Taehyung bingung membuat Taehyung merasa aneh.

"Ada apa saem memanggilku?"

Guru itu berdehem sebentar. "Ehm, Taehyung..apa ayahmu belum memberitahumu?"

Taehyung menatap Jung saem, meminta penjelasan. "Memangnya ada apa saem? Ayah tidak mengatakan apapun padaku"

"Hahh..sepertinya ayahmu lupa mengatakannya. Dia kemarin kesekolah mengurus kepindahanmu"

"APA?! Pindah sekolah?" Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar sudah berteriak.

"Hei, bocah jangan berteriak didepanku!"

"Ma-maaf saem..aku hanya kaget, ayah tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.."

Jung saem menghela nafas. "Kubiarkan kau hari ini. Anggap saja hari ini hari perpisahanmu, jadi kau bisa berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu" Jung saem menepuk bahunya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Taehyung yang masih shock.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Ucapnya kesal. Dia harus bicara dengan ayahnya nanti!

Taehyung segera menemui teman-temannya untuk berpamitan. Setidaknya ketika dia meninggalkan sekolah ini, dia tidak akan meninggalkan masalah.

..

Hari ini Taehyung pulang lebih awal karena dia kesekolah hanya untuk berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Jam segini kedua adiknya bahkan belum pulang sekolah. Anak itu menekuk wajahnya sepanjang perjalan pulang kerumah. Dia bahkan tidak minta jemput. Biar saja, Taehyung masih kesal saat ini!

Brak

Taehyung membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Moodnya benar-benar buruk.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada disofa terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Kedua orang itu langsung memasang raut wajah kikuk saat Taehyung menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang memerah kesal.

"Ayah, ibu! Bisa jelaskan padaku apa maksud kalian memindahkanku tanpa persetujuanku?!"

"Tae, duduklah dulu.." Suruh Baekhyun.

Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum membanting tubuhnya disofa didepan ayah dan ibunya.

"Chan, kau yang jelaskan.." Baekhyung menyikut Chanyeol.

"Hei, kenapa aku? Ish..baiklah, baiklah. Ehm, begini Tae, maaf sebelumnya karena kami tidak memberitahumu tentang ini, kami lupa memberitahumu kemarin!"

"Yaya lalu?"

"Kami melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah difikir-fikir, ayah memindahkanmu karena ayah menemukan sebuah sekolah yang dekat dengan kantor ayah. Kau tahu kan maksud ayah, dengan sekolahmu yang dekat dengan kator ayah, maka ayah tidak akan susah menjemputmu..lebih baik dari sekolahmu sebelumnya yang lumayan jauh Tae" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

Taehyung menatap orang tuanya bergantian. "Hanya itu?"

"Iya" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hahh..tetap saja aku kesal. Kalian melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba! Aku bahkan tidak tau jika Jung saem tidak memberitahuku"

"Maaf, maaf.."

"Aku akan memafkan kalian asal.." Taehyung menyeringai. Dia teringat akan barang yang sudah diincarnya dalam seminggu belakangan ini.

"Asal?" Tantang Baekhyun.

"Asal belikan aku PSP keluaran terbaru!"

"Ah, kalau itu kau minta dengan ayahmu saja" Ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Ayah?" Taehyung menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baiklah tidak apa sesekali, asal Taehyung tidak marah. "Baiklah, nanti ayah belikan"

"Assa!" Taehyung langsung bersorak. Dia menghampiri ayah dan ibunya lalu memeluk mereka bergantian dengan senang. "Begitu baru ayah dan ibuku~"

Hm, kita lihat saja nanti apa kau masih bisa sesenang itu saat mengetahui apa rencana kedua orang tuamu yang sebenarnya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Anggap aja prolog haha..

Suka bgt sama Park family~ 😁

Btw, ini kookv pertama aku jadi maklum kalo agak aneh yah 😔

Ohya, mau minta saran nih menurut kalian yg udh baca ff ini *emangada?* Pemeran yg cocok buat jadi orang tuanya jungkook siapa yah? Terserah deh mau cowo atau cewe, aku masih bingung soalnya. Trus kalo peran yg jadi ibu itu cowo cocoknya dibikin gs atau ttp cowo kayak baek gitu?

Yg udh baca jgn lupa review yah biar aku semangat lanjut hehe 😆😆


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **My Life Is Strange**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Taehyung bersekolah disekolah barunya. Taehyung menghela nafas. Dia menunduk menatap seragam barunya yang sekarang. Sekolah baru dan teman-teman baru.

Taehyung sebenarnya malas mencari teman baru, dia sudah nyaman dengan sekolah dan teman-teman terdahulunya. Tapi sekarang..apa boleh buat. Taehyung juga tidak lupa kalau tadi sebelum pergi ayahnya berpesan agar dia segera mencari teman. Iya, kalau Taehyung tidak lupa~

Taehyung kemudian menatap bangunan besar dihadapannya, BTS High School, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan besar itu. Sepanjang koridor banyak murid yang memandanginya dengan terang-terangan.

Taehyung sih sudah biasa jadi pusat perhatian. Bukannya kepedean, Taehyung memang termasuk salah satu murid populer disekolahnya terdahulu. Tapi sekarang Taehyung adalah murid baru, jadi wajar kalau banyak yang memandanginya karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat Taehyung disekolah ini.

Ya Tuhan, sekolah ini lebih besar dari sekolahku sebelumnya. Kenapa mencari ruang guru saja harus sesusah ini? Batin Taehyung frustasi.

Taehyung sudah hampir 15 menit mengelilingi sekolah ini.

Taehyung menatap salah satu bangunan sekolah yang berada diseberang melalui jendela koridor.

Bruk

"Ugh.." Taehyung mengaduh, sepertinya dia menabrak seseorang. Taehyung terduduk dilantai koridor dengan mata yang menutup menahan sakit. Pantatnya nyeri sekali!

Orang yang menabrak Taehyung hanya diam sambil menatap Taehyung yang masih terduduk dilantai.

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihat sepasang sepatu didepannya. "Maafkan aku.."

Sebelum Taehyung menatap wajah si pemilik sepatu itu, Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Matanya membulat karena terkejut, seseorang baru saja menarik lengannya untuk kembali berdiri.

Taehyung mendengar teriakkan dari dalam kelas disampingnya. Taehyung melirik kedalam kelas itu, ada beberapa murid perempuan yang menatap kearah mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, karena terburu-buru tadi" Suara yang lembut namun terkesan tegas itu masuk kependengaran Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya menatap seseorang didepannya ini.

Ya Tuhan, orang ini tampan sekali! Batin Taehyung.

Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan berisi dari Taehyung, bahkan Taehyung bisa membayangkan seperti apa yang ada didalam seragam yang membungkus tubuh tegap lelaki didepannya ini.

Rambutnya hitam ditata dengan model hair up, matanya yang bulat namun tajam dengan iris sehitam arang dan bibirnya..bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah itu sedikit terbuka, membuat Taehyung dapat melihat sedikit gigi yang berbentuk seperti gigi kelinci itu. Lucu sekali!

Tapi, ekspresi wajah orang itu kenapa begitu? Tidak bisakah dia tersenyum?

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" Suara orang itu kembali menyadarkan Taehyung.

"Em..iya, aku tidak apa" Taehyung tersenyum canggung.

Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa orang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang melongo ditempat.

Hei, apa-apaan itu? Tidak sopan sekali.

Taehyung bergegas menyusul lelaki bergigi kelinci itu.

"Tunggu!" Taehyung menarik ujung blazernya. Lelaki itu berhenti kemudian menghadap Taehyung.

Dia menatap lurus kearah Taehyung seakan bertanya kenapa Taehyung mencegatnya pergi.

Taehyung menggaruk pelipisnya dengan mata yang bergerak kesana-kemari. "Itu..aku sepertinya tersesat.."

Orang itu masih diam, menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku murid baru disekolah ini, bisakah kau mengantarku keruang guru? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dari tadi.." Taehyung menatapnya melas.

Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ikut aku"

Taehyung langsung tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengekori langkah lelaki didepannya.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang Taehyung asumsikan sebagai ruang guru. Lelaki itu masuk lebih dahulu diikuti Taehyung.

"Ah, kau Park Taehyung kan? Si murid baru itu" Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Taehyung menoleh. "Eh, iya.."

"Kim saem, panggil saja aku Kim saem Taehyung" Ucap guru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Kim saem"

Taehyung baru menyadari kalau dia sendirian sekarang. Kemana lelaki yang mengantarnya tadi?

Taenyung mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruang guru. Dan matanya akhirnya menangkap keberadaan lelaki bergigi kelinci itu, dia sepertinya sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang guru dipojok sana.

"Hei, Taehyung? Kau mendengarku?" Kim saem melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Taehyung.

"Ah, maaf saem..apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku bilang kau akan ditempatkan dikelas 11-D. Kebetulan aku adalah wali kelasnya, jadi sekalian saja kau pergi bersamaku"

Taehyung mengangguk walaupun matanya sesekali melirik lelaki dipojok sana dengan penasaran.

"Ayo Taehyung, aku akan mengantarmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk"

Kim saem berjalan lebih dahulu, Taehyung dengan cepat mengikutinya. Dia tidak mau tertinggal, nanti kalau dia tersesat lagi bagaimana?

Taehyung mengikuti Kim saem dengan santai, dia tidak terlalu gugup dihari pertamanya bersekolah disini. Ketika Kim saem berhenti, Taehyung sadar mereka sudah berada didepan pintu kelas 11-D. Kim saem segera masuk kedalam kelas itu diikuti Taehyung.

Kelas yang semulanya ribut kini hening. Mereka menatap satu objek asing yang berada disamping Kim saem.

"Hei, bukankah itu murid yang tadi pagi menjadi pusat perhatian dikoridor?" Ucap seorang murid perempuan sambil menunjuk Taehyung.

"Iya benar itu dia! Pantas saja aku baru melihatnya, dia murid baru"

"Ahh, jadi itu orang yang kalian ceritakan tadi? Astaga, dia manis sekali~"

"Kau benar, lihatlah pipinya itu, membuat gemas saja!"

Taehyung hanya menatap murid-murid yang membicarakannya terang-terangan itu dengan tersenyum polos.

Kim saem memukul meja meminta perhatian kelas. "Jangan ribut!" Teriaknya. Kelas pun langsung hening.

"Ehm, aku kesini membawa murid baru. Seperti yang kalian lihat, namanya adalah Park Taehyung. Mulai hari ini dia akan sekelas dengan kalian. Kalian harus berteman dengannya, mengerti?"

"Iya saem~" Sahut semuanya.

"Taehyung kau bisa duduk disitu" Taehyung segera menuju kursi yang ditunjuk Kim saem. Apa dia duduk sendirian? Meja disebelahnya kosong.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Kalian tetaplah berada dikelas, tunggu guru yang mengajar datang!"

Setelah kepergian Kim saem, meja Taehyung langsung dikerumbungi.

"Hei, kenalkan aku Mingyu! Dan yang disebelahku ini adalah Wonwoo"

Dua orang didepan Taehyung berbalik tiba-tiba. Mereka menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Yang bernama Mingyu tadi mempunyai gigi yang seperti..taring? Terlihat ketika dia tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki disebelahnya yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu tadi mempunyai kulit yang putih pucat dengan rambut hitam.

Mereka ramah, Taehyung pun balas tersenyum "Aku Taehyung, salam kenal juga!"

"Hei, Taehyung aku Mina! Kau manis sekali kalau dilihat lebih dekat~"

"Terima kasih~"

"Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya, gemas sekali"

"Taehyung, kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?"

"Eum, Bangtan High School"

"Wahh, itu kan cukup jauh"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Makanya aku pindah kesini, kantor ayahku dekat dengan sekolah ini jadi dia tidak akan susah lagi menjemputku"

"Taehyung, kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Taehyung nyengir. "Belum"

"Wah, kebetulan. Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Hei, apa-apaan kau bertanya seperti itu pada Taehyung?"

"Memang kenapa? Taehyung saja tidak marah!"

"Kau pede sekali, memang Taehyung mau denganmu? Lebih baik kau denganku saja Tae~"

"Hei! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?!"

"Memang kenapa? Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau!"

"Apa, apa?!"

"Sialan kau!"

Taehyung menatap teman-teman barunya bingung. Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar?

"Psst..Tae, kuharap kau akan terbiasa dengan suasana kelas seperti ini. Kelas ini biasanya memang berisik" Mingyu tertawa.

"Tentu saja, aku suka suasana kelas yang seperti ini, tidak suram!" Jawab Taehyung sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh iya, apa tidak ada yang duduk disebelahku? Kenapa kosong?"

"Ada Tae, yang punya tidak masuk sekolah. Dia sedang sakit" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ohh.."

..

"Taehyung, mau kekantin bersama tidak?" Ajak Wonwoo.

Taehyung menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan sedih, dia menunjukkan kotak bekal yang ada dimejanya. "Maaf, aku sudah membawa bekal.."

Mingyu tertawa. "Sudah, tidak apa. Mungkin lain kali saja. Ayo Won kita kekantin"

"Tae kami pergi dulu ya?"

"Yaa~"

Setelah kedua teman barunya pergi, Taehyung langsung membuka kotak bekalnya lalu memakan isinya dengan lahap. Hari ini ibunya sengaja menyiapkan bekal karena hari pertama Taehyung bersekolah disini. Entah apa maksudnya, Taehyung sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan.

"Emm..makanan buatan ibu memang yang terbaik!"

Taehyung sudah menghabiskan isi bekalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa banyak. Taehyung menatapi teman sekelasnya yang hanya ada beberapa saja dikelas, itupun mereka berada jauh dari Taehyung, mereka sibuk memojok. Taehyung bosan, mana Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga belum kembali dari kantin.

Taehyung berfikir untuk keluar kelas saja, dari pada mati bosan didalam kelas. Taehyung segera mengambil PSP barunya sebelum keluar dari kelas. Tidak ada salahnya jalan-jalan sebentar sambil mengenal seluk-beluk sekolah barunya. Taehyung tidak khawatir kalau tersesat lagi, dia sudah meminta nomor Mingyu dan Wonwoo tadi. Kalau dia tersesat dia hanya perlu menghubungi salah satu dari mereka.

Koridor sangat ramai saat ini karena masih jam istirahat. Taehyung tidak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah. Taehyung sesekali tersenyum saat ada beberapa murid yang kebetulan menyapanya dikoridor.

Ngomong-ngomong, BTS High School ini mempunyai dua bangunan utama yang sangat besar yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan kecil. Gedung yang pertama digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar, sedangkan gedung kedua digunakan sebagai tempat untuk kegiatan diluar jam belajar seperti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau kegiatan OSIS.

Taehyung menatap kagum bangunan sekolah barunya. Tanpa terasa dia sudah berada digedung kedua sekolahnya. Taehyung mengamati sekelilingnya, sangat sepi. Tentu saja ini masih jam sekolah, jadi sebagian besar murid berada digedung pertama.

Taehyung menatap murid yang berhamburan dibawah sana melalui kaca besar yang berada disepanjang koridor. Taehyung tiba-tiba saja mengantuk. Taehyung memutuskan untuk bersantai. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dilantai sambil bersandar pada kaca dibelakangnya kemudian mengambil PSP-nya dan langsung memainkannya.

Suara yang dikeluarkan oleh PSP yang sedang dimainkan Taehyung terdengar sangat jelas disepanjang koridor. Taehyung tenggelam dengan gamenya sampai tidak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dengan tajam diujung sana.

Orang itu mulai berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Suara sepatunya yang bersentuhan dengan lantai terdengar cukup jelas dikoridor yang sepi itu. Namun, Taehyung masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu fokus pada gamenya.

Dia berhenti tepat didepan Taehyung. "Hei" Panggilnya.

Taehyung yang menyadari seseorang memanggilnya segera mem-pause gamenya lalu mendongak.

"Hei, kau kan yang tadi pagi?" Pekik Taehyung. Itu si lelaki bergigi kelinci. Taehyung langsung berdiri sehingga mereka berhadapan.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, yang tadi pagi itu terima kasih ya kau sudah mau mengantarku keruang guru" Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu kembali mengangguk. Taehyung jadi berfikir lelaki didepannya ini sepertinya tipe orang yang pelit sekali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"..tapi sepertinya aku harus memperingatimu agar tidak membawa benda itu kesekolah"

Alis Taehyung bertaut. "Benda apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu menunjuk PSP yang dipegang Taehyung. "Oh, ini?" Taehyung menunjukkan PSP nya.

"Iya, dan sepertinya.." Tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengambil PSP Taehyung kemudian menyimpannya dengan cepat disaku blazernya. "..aku harus menyita benda ini" Lanjutnya tanpa bersalah.

Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya. "Hei, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Kembalikan!"

"Untuk sementara aku akan menyita ini karena kau melanggar peraturan untuk tidak membawa benda ini kesekolah"

"Aku kan tidak tahu, lagi pula ini hari pertamaku bersekolah disini. Kau harusnya memberiku keringanan!"

"Aku tidak peduli, peraturan tetaplah peraturan"

Taehyung jadi kesal dibuatnya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak kearah saku lelaki itu, ingin mengambil PSP-nya. Tapi lelaki itu dengan mudah menghindar kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang melongo ditempat karena tidak berhasil mengambil PSP-nya. Hei, Taehyung seperti mengalami déjà vu.

Seakan tersadar, Taehyung meneriakki lelaki didepannya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh "Hei, kau! Berhentiii!"

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Taehyung yang menggema disepanjang koridor.

"Berheti kubilang!" Dan lelaki itu pun akhirnya menghilang dibelokkan koridor. Taehyung menghela nafas. "Sialan..padahal itu kan PSP baruku.." Gerutunya.

Taehyung tidak menyangka orang yang dikira cukup pendiam dan baik itu ternyata sangat menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu, memangnya dia siapa hah?

Taehyung memilih untuk kembali kekelas, dia sudah tidak mood bersantai disini, PSP-nya juga sudah disita oleh lelaki menyebalkan yang namanya masih tidak diketahui Taehyung.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap Taehyung bingung saat lelaki bersurai merah itu memasuki kelas dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah.

"Tae, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Wonwoo saat Taehyung sudah duduk dikursinya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit marah karena bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan. Ya Tuhan, dia bahkan menyita PSP-ku!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau bertemu dengan siapa Tae? Sampai-sampai dia menyita PSP-mu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau namanya. Yang jelas aku harus mengambil PSP-ku kembali saat bertemu dengan orang itu!" Tekad Taehyung.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kuharap kau cepat bertemu dengan orang itu. Tidak akan susah menemukannya karena dia juga bersekolah disini" Ucap Mingyu.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ah, ngomong-ngomong dia kembali kekelas tanpa tersesat~

Tak lama kemudian bel pelajaran selanjutnya pun berbunyi.

..

Sekolah Taehyung baru saja berakhir. Dia baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Dilihatnya mobil sang ayah yang sudah terparkir dengan manis didepan gerbang, Taehyung tanpa fikir panjang langsung memasuki mobil itu.

"Hahh.."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Taehyung sebentar sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah hm?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menghela nafas. "Yah, cukup menyenangkan, teman sekelasku baik. Hanya..ada sedikit masalah"

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ya masalah..sudahlah ayah jangan bertanya, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi, membuat kesal saja!" Gerutu Taehyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Chanyeol hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Taehyung yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua adiknya.

..

Beberapa hari kemudian Taehyung masih tidak bertemu dengan lelaki bergigi kelinci itu. Kemana dia? Apa dia bersembunyi karena takut Taehyung menemukannya? Tidak mungkin kan?

Sebenarnya Taehyung sangat malas berurusan dengannya lagi, jika saja dia tidak ingat dengan PSP-nya yang masih berada ditangan si lelaki bergigi kelinci itu. Mau bertanya dengan teman-temannya pun susah karena Taehyung tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Hahh..PSP-ku, bagaiman nasibmu sekarang? Orang itu benar-benar.." Taehyung meremas ranselnya yang berada didekapannya.

"Bu, bisakah ibu pakaikan eye liner ini untukku?" Teriak Taehyung dari ruang tengah. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya, sedangkan kedua adik dan ayah-ibunya masih sibuk menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

Taehyung bukannya tidak bisa meggunakan eye liner, dia hanya sedang malas. Dan lagi jika ibunya yang memakaikan hasilnya akan sangat bagus. Ibunya ini kan salah satu pecinta eye liner, entah sudah ada berapa koleksi eye linernya didalam kamar sana.

"Sebentar Tae, ibu akan mengurus Jack dan Jes dulu" Sahut Baekhyun. Tangannya sibuk menyuapkan makanan untuk Jackson dan Jesper.

Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia segera menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum jail. "Tae, mau ayah pakaikan tidak?"

Taehyung langsung berjengit menatap ayahnya. "Tidak, terima kasih!" Tolaknya.

"Kenapa? Ayah juga bisa menggunakan benda itu, kau fikir ayah tidak bisa?"

"Tetap tidak! Aku tidak mau mataku nanti malah terlihat seperti mata panda" Jawabnya.

"Eii..kau tidak percaya hah? Sini ayah pakaikan" Chanyeol mendekatinya sambil cengengesan.

"Tidaaak! Aku tidak mau. Hentikan! Ibu, tolong aku~" Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya yang masih memegang eye liner itu dari jangkauan ayahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berisik sekali!" Bentak Baekhyun berjalan kearah ayah dan anak itu sambil menggandeng kedua tangan double J.

"Hyung~ kau kenapa berteriak-teriak?" Tanya Jackson.

"Chanyeol hentikan. Sini Tae, ibu pakaikan" Baekhyung langsung mengambil tempat duduk ditengah-tengan Chanyeol dan Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menyerahkan eye linernya pada Baekhyun.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Jesper menunjuk eye liner yang dipegang Baekhyun. Jesper baru pertama kali melihat Taehyung yang memakai eye liner, biasanya kan dia memakainya langsung dari kamar.

"Ini namanya eye liner"

"Itu untuk apa hyung? Kenapa hyung memakai itu?"

Taehyung membuka satu matanya yang sudah dipakaikan eye liner.

"Supaya hyung terlihat tampan Jes" Jawab Taehyung pede.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Jes juga mau pakai itu. Ibu, Jes juga mau yang seperti Tae hyung~" Jesper merengek sambil menarik-narik baju Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh. Kau baru boleh menggunakan ini saat sudah besar seperti Tae hyung Jes~" Jelas Baekhyun tanpa menatap Jesper. Anak itu langsung cemberut ditempat.

"Nah, selesai!" Seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyerahkan cermin kecil pada Taehyung. "Bagaimana?"

Taehyung menatap bayangan wajahnya dicermin kecil itu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Hmm..bagus. Aku jadi semakin tampan saja hehehe"

"Yasudah. Sana kalian berangkatlah nanti terlambat!" Suruh Baekhyun.

"Ayo Jack, Jes" Taehyung langsung menarik kedua tangan adiknya menuju mobil.

"Kami pergi dulu ya sayang~" Chanyeol meninggal ciuman singkat didahi Baekhyun sebelum menyusul ketiga anaknya.

"Hati-hati~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dari teras rumah mereka.

..

Taehyung memasuki kelasnya dengan santai sambil bersiul. Mingyu dan Wonwoo belum datang sepertinya melihat kursi mereka yang masih kosong.

Alis Taehyung menyatu saat pandangannya menangkap seseorang disebelah mejanya. Orang itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya jadi Taehyung tidak bisa menatap wajahnya. Semakin mendekat Taehyung semakin menajamkan pandangannya.

Apa dia tidur?

Taehyung jadi penasaran. Taehyung menusuk-nusuk jarinya dikepala orang yang ternyata mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam itu. "Hei" Taehyung mencoba membangunkannya.

Taehyung memanggilnya lagi karena tidak mendapat balasan. "Heiii~"

Orang itu sedikit terganggu, dia menggaruk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan malas kemudian menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya.

Saat itulah kedua mata Taehyung membulat. Taehyung tidak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"KAU!"

Orang itu berbalik menatap Taehyung karena mendengar teriakkannya. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung sekarang.

"TAEHYUNG?!"

Taehyung nyengir. Dia langsung memeluk orang itu dengan erat yang dibalas dengan pelukkan yang tak kalah eratnya.

Murid kelas 11-D yang kebetulan sudah berada didalam kelas itu menatap kedua manusia yang berpelukkan itu dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Itu adalah Jimin! Park Jimin sahabatnya sejah kecil. Sahabatnya yang berpisah dengannya bertahun-tahun. Taehyung sangat merindukannya!

"Chimchim~" Taehyung mengusak-usak wajahnya dileher Jimin.

Jimin terkikik mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya dengan manja. Jimin juga sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini.

"Ya ampun, tidak berubah ya. Masih saja manja" Canda Jimin.

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh, kemana saja kau selama ini?!" Taehyung melepaskan pelukkannya untuk menatap wajah Jimin.

Wajah Jimin masih saja imut dengan pipi chubby-nya seperti terakhir kali Taehyung lihat, tapi wajah Jimin yang sekarang juga menjadi tampan, tidak hanya imut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu~"

Kedua orang itu pun kembali berpelukkan untuk melepas rindu.

"Hei, kalian berdua saling kenal ya?"

Taehyung dan Jimin melepaskan pelukkan mereka lalu menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang ternyata sudah duduk didepan mereka. Ho, saking asiknya mereka sampai tidak menyadari Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah datang.

"Iya, Taehyung ini adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, tapi sayang dulu kami sempat terpisah" Jawab Jimin.

"Kalian kenapa tidak bilang kalau teman sebangkuku ini Jimin?"

"Kau kan tidak bertanya.." Jawab Wonwoo nyengir.

"..benar juga"

"Wahh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian adalah sepasang sahabat yang telah terpisah dan akhirnya dipertemukan kembali. Dunia memang sempit" Ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa.

Taehyung dan Jimin hanya cengengesan ditempat.

"Jim, nanti istirahat banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau jangan kemana-mana ya?"

"Iya Tae, tenang saja. Aku juga masih ingin melepas rindu denganmu haha"

"Hei, sepertinya obrolan kalian harus ditunda dulu. Guru yang mengajar sudah masuk.." Wonwoo menunjuk kedepan kelas.

..

Taehyung dan Jimin sekarang duduk dibangku yang berada ditaman sekolah. Setelah menghabiskan makan siang dikantin bersama dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman ini. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu memilih kembali kekelas lebih dulu.

"Jim, ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi dulu, tidak berpamitan denganku pula. Dan lagi aku tidak menyangka kita bisa satu sekolah sekarang, ternyata kau selama ini bersekolah disini ya.."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf dulu karena tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu Tae, itu karena masalah pekerjaan ayahku yang mendadak makanya terpaksa kami pindah. Dan dulu kami bukannya tidak berpamitan, kami datang kermahmu pagi itu, tapi kata ibumu kau masih tidur jadi kami hanya berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuamu saja" Jelas Jimin diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Kau kan bisa membangunkanku bodoh!" Protes Taehyung.

"Aku tidak terfikirkan, saat itu kan aku masih kecil~"

Taehyung cemberut. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Tapi Jim, aku masih tidak menyangka kita akhirnya bisa sekelas lagi. Aku senang sekali!" Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, Jim kata Wonwoo kau sakit ya? Beberapa hari ini kau kan tidak masuk sekolah"

"Iya begitulah, aku terkena tipus makanya disuruh dokter beristirahat beberapa hari hehe"

"Ohh~"

"Tae sekarang giliranku yang bertanya" Ucap Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa bersekolah disini hah? Aku sangat terkejut saat melihatmu yang tiba-tiba berada disampingku saat dikelas tadi"

"Itu karena ayahku. Dia menyuruhku pindah kesekolah ini karena dia fikir jarak antara kantornya dengan sekolah baruku lebih dekat daripada sekolah lamaku. Jadi dia tidak susah kalau mau menjemputku Jim"

"Hm, jadi begitu.."

Ah, membicarakan tentang kepindahannya ini membuat Taehyung jadi teringat akan pertemuannya dengan si lelaki bergigi kelinci yang sudah menyita PSP-nya sampai sekarang.

Taehyung seketika cemberut. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Kau kenapa Tae?"

"Hanya teringat sesuatu yang menyebalkan Jim"

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu hah?"

Taehyung menggeleng kemudian mengangguk, membuat Jimin gemas.

"Hei! Bisakan kau gunakan mulutmu itu hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu bodoh"

Taehyung berdecak. "Maksudku tidak ada yang menggangguku, kecuali satu orang yang dengan seenaknya menyita PSP-ku!"

"Menyita PSP-mu? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang aku melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dan lagi saat itu aku hanya memainkannya ketika jam istirahat. Aku memintanya untuk memberiku keringanan karena itu hari pertamaku sekolah, tapi dia tetap tidak mau. Aku kan masih tidak tahu peraturannya Jim" Gerutu Taehyung. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya membawa PSP kesekolah?"

"Em..sebenarnya tidak masalah sih asal kau tidak sampai ketahuan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang menyita PSP-mu Tae?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, kelasnya pun aku tidak tahu, apa lagi namanya Jim~"

"Kalau seperti itu bagaimana kau akan mengambil PSP-mu?"

"Tidak tahu..selama beberapa hari ini juga aku tidak melihatnya disekitar sekolah Jim, padahal aku sudah susah payah mencarinya. Kalau tidak ingat PSP-ku masih ditangannya aku tidak akan sudi mencari orang itu!"

"Apa kau membencinya hah?"

"Mungkin. Dia meninggalkan kesan yang buruk saat pertemuan kami"

"Hmm.. Tae apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?"

Taehyung berfikir sejenak mencoba mengingat bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang sudah menyita PSP-nya itu. "Dia tinggi Jim, rambutnya hitam sama seperti matanya.."

Jimin mendengus. "Kalau ciri-cirinya seperti yang kau sebutkan itu, ada banyak orang dengan ciri seperti itu disekolah ini Tae~"

"Begitu ya..tapi Jim, yang pasti orang itu mempunyai gigi seperti kelinci!"

"Gigi kelinci?"

Taehyung mengangguk pasti. "Iya, gigi kelinci yang terlihat lucu. Yah walupun wajah orang itu sangat menyebalkan"

Jimin terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedikit tahu dengan orang yang Taehyung sebutkan ciri-cirinya tadi. Apa lagi dengan gigi kelinci itu, terdengar tidak asing bagi Jimin. "Hm, gigi kelinci ya?"

Seseorang berjalan dengan santai tak jauh dari Jimin dan Taehyung. Orang itu kebetulan berjalan didepan mereka. Ah, orang itu! Jimin melihat orang itu. Astaga kenapa dia baru sadar? Siapa lagi orang yang terkenal denga gigi kelincinya disekolah ini selain orang itu. Jimin membulatkan matanya lalu berteriak tanpa sadar memanggil orang yang berada didepannya.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Taehyung yang tadi menunduk langsung menoleh kearah Jimin dan meatapnya penuh tanya. Kenapa sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba berteriak?

Seseorang yang bernama Jungkook itu juga menghentikam langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah Jimin.

Beberapa murid yang kebetulan berada ditaman juga menoleh kearah Jimin karena teriakkan lelaki itu.

"Tae, ikut aku!" Jimin tanpa banyak bicara menarik tangannya sebelum melangkah dengan cepat.

"Hei, Jimin! Kau mau membawaku kemana hah?" Tanya Taehyung bingung karena Jimin menariknya tiba-tiba. Dia sedikit kewalahan mengikuti langkah Jimin yang terlalu cepat.

Bruk

Jimin berhenti mendadak membuat Taehyung yang berada dibelakangnya membentur tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Jimin!" Taehyung meneriakkinya dari belakang.

Jimin segera menarik Taehyung agar berada disampingnya. Saat itu Taehyung baru sadar kalau didepannya kini berdiri seorang lelaki yang sudah berani menyita PSP-nya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan lelaki bergigi keinci itu juga! Kemana saja dia beberapa hari ini? Lelaki itu memandang Jimin dan Taehyung dengan santai.

"Tae, orang yang kau maksud itu dia kan?" Jimin menunjuk kearah Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk-angguk.

"Jimin hyung?" Panggil Jungkook pelan namun cukup jelas.

"..dan dia adalah ketua OSIS disekolah ini Taehyung"

"APA?!"

Taehyung melotot kearah Jungkook yang menatapnya aneh. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa entah karena apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Tuh kook nya baru nongol diakhir, entah pertemuan pertama mereka itu bisa dihitung sbg moment mereka atau ngga..

Hahaha klo aku maksa adain moment mereka kyaknya kecepatan dehh biarlah mereka saling mengenal dulu~

Yg udh review makasihhhh~ banyak udh mau ngeluangin waktunya baca ff dan review fanfic gaje ini..

Last, review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **My Life Is Strange**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ja-jadi..orang menyebalkan ini ketua OSIS Jim?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam mendengar ucapan anak itu yang mengatainya terang-terangan.

"Benar sekali" Jawab Jimin. "Ehm. Jungkook, kudengar kau menyita PSP Taehyung?"

"Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook menatap Jimin bingung.

"Ah, ini Taehyung Kook" Jimin merangkul bahu Taehyung agar mendekat padanya. "Kau ingat kan dengannya?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lama membuat anak itu mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Hei kau, cepat kembalikan PSP-ku!" Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Bosan juga dia menunggu Jungkook yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya. Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal namun malah terlihat manis.

Jungkook tersadar. Dia melihat arlojinya sebentar sebelum menatap Jimin. "Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan diruang OSIS" Ucap Jungkook santai. Dia melirik Taehyung sebentar sebelum melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan kakinya menghentak ditanah dengan kesal.

"Lihat kan Jim? Anak itu menyebalkan sekali!" Marah Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook yang menjauh dengan tajam.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Bersabarlah Tae, mungkin dia memang ada urusan. Mungkin nanti dia akan mengembalikan PSP-mu" Jimin mencoba menenangkan Taehyung dengan mengelus bahunya.

Taehyung menghela nafas sambil mengelus dadanya. "Menyebalkan sekali, dia bahkan tidak bicara padaku. Apa dia tidak menganggapku huh?"

"Sudahlah Tae, dia memang seperti itu tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Lain kali coba temui dia lagi"

"Tentu saja aku akan menemuinya! Ngomong-ngomong dia kelas berapa Jim?"

"Dia kelas 11-A..kelas unggulan"

"Shit, aku benci dengan anak-anak kelas unggulan. Pantas saja sikapnya seperti itu, mereka suka seenaknya!" Gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa. "Kau hanya belum mengenalnya Tae. Dia anak yang manis"

"Manis apanya, menyebalkan begitu"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, Tae sebenarnya Jungkook itu 1 tahun lebih muda dari angkatan kita"

"Apa?! Bahkan dia lebih muda dariku? Tapi dia berani sekali bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu.." Ucap Taehyung sok benar.

"Sudah Tae, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas sekarang sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" Ajak Jimin sambil merangkul Taehyung yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Hmm.." Taehyung mengikutinya dengan cemberut.

..

"Aku pulang~"

"Taehyung? Tae cepatlah ganti bajumu setelah itu turun ya, ada yang mau ayah dan ibu bicarakan" Ucap Baekhyun serius, tapi Taehyung menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Ya baiklah" Jawab Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung kembali dengan pakaian rumahannya yang terlihat santai. Ayah dan ibunya ternyata sudah duduk diruang tengah. Taehyung segera mendudukkan diri didepan mereka.

Jackson dan Jesper? Oh, tenang saja kedua bocah itu sudah diungsikan kerumah nenek mereka.

"Apa yang mau ayah dan ibu bicarakan?" Tanya Taehyung menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lirik-lirikan mengode, dan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Taehyung memutar matanya melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tidak kunjung membuka suara.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kalian bicarakan lebih baik aku kekamar saja-"

"Jangan!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berseru bersamaan. Mereka menatap Taehyung panik.

"Yasudah kalau begitu katakan! Kenapa susah sekali sih.." Ucap Taehyung sedikit kesal. Menurutnya orang tuanya terlalu bertele-tela, Taehyung itu suka yang to the point.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang sudah lebih tenang. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum berdehem. "Begini Tae.." Chanyeol mencari kata-kata yang tepat supaya anaknya itu tidak marah. "Kau tahu kan kalau kakek dari pihak ibumu sudah meninggal?"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ya, lalu?"

Tangan Taehyung sibuk mencomoti cemilan yang berada diatas meja didepannya dan mengunyahnya dengan santai.

"Sebelum dia meninggal, dia sempat berpesan pada ayah dan ibu, yah bisa dibilang ini wasiat terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggal.."

"Hmm.." Taehyung kembali mengangguk-angguk.

"Sayangnya, wasiat ini berhubungan denganmu Tae"

Taehyung langsung langsung menatap orang tuanya dengan dahi mengerut. "Ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Ya Tae, ibu harap kau tidak marah.."

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah? Ayolah, katakan saja apa yang ingin kalian katakan setelah itu aku bisa kembali kekamar" Ucap Taehyung gemas.

"Sebenarnya..kau itu dijodohkan Tae" Ucap Chanyeol hati-hati dan serius.

Taehyung mengedip.

Apa?

Jodoh?

Dia dijodohkan? Di zaman yang sudah modern seperti ini?

"HAH? YANG BENAR SAJA?!" Teriaknya dengan mata melotot kearah ayah dan ibunya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat menerima serangan dari remah cemilan yang Taehyung kunyah, kebetulan dia duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Baekhyun memekik jijik dan langsung meraih tisu untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Sayangnya ini benar Tae. Maafkan ayah dan ibu.."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol kasihan juga dengan anaknya, Taehyung bahkan masih berusia 17 tahun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang namanya wasiat harus dipenuhi. Dan dalam keluarga mereka wasiat itu harus terpenuhi bagaimanapun caranya, kalau tidak keluarga yang bersangkutan dipercaya akan terkena sial. Chanyeol kan tidak mau kalau keluarga tercintanya ini terkena sial..

Tidak ada cara lain selain memenuhi wasiat itu.

"Taehyung, ibu harap kau menerimanya. Karena ini wasiat dari kakekmu-"

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Putus Taehyung.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah menduga reaksi Taehyung akan seperti ini.

"Kalian tidak harus dijodohkan sekarang Tae, kalian bisa memulainya dengan pertunangan dulu" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Taehyung. "Kakekmu bilang dia ingin menjodohkanmu dengan cucu dari sahabatnya.."

"Aku tetap tidak mau, aku tidak mau terikat. Aku masih ingin bebas!"

"Taehyung, ayolah ibu mohon seminggu lagi kita sudah harus menemui calonmu itu"

"Apa?! Seminggu lagi? Kalian bahkan sudah merencankannya?!"

"Maafkan kami Tae, tapi perjodohan ini harus dilakukan"

"Pokonya aku tidak mau! Titik! Kenapa ayah dan ibu memaksa sekali sih? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Kenapa kalian menyebalkan sekali!" Taehyung langsung berlari kekamarnya dengan marah tanpa mempedulikan panggilan ayah dan ibunya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar pintu yang dibanting oleh Taehyung dengan keras. Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar marah.

"Apa kubilang.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Itu kan wasiat terakhir ayah.."

"Sudahlah biarkan anak itu menenangkan diri, dia pasti sangat shock. Mungkin kita bisa membujuknya kembali besok" Ucap Baekhyun yang angguki Chanyeol dengan pasrah.

..

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar diranjang. Kedua kaki dan tangannya mengacak seisi ranjangnya dengan ganas, membuatnya menjadi berantakkan. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Oh, tentu saja dia marah. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah jika mengetahui dirimu akan dijodohkan tiba-tiba begini? Apalagi kau tidak tahu siapa yang mau dijodohkan dengan dirimu.

Taehyung marah dengan orang tuanya. Kenapa mereka bisa terpikir untuk menjodohkan Taehyung? Dia bahkan masih muda, dia masih ingin bebas dan dia tidak mau terikat diusia semuda ini. Ah, semua ini karena wasiat sialan kakeknya itu! Kenapa harus Taehyung sih yang menjadi korban? Kenapa tidak Jackson atau Jesper saja?

Ini semua benar-benar bencana. Taehyung bagaikan mendapat sembaran petir disiang bolong. Ini sungguh gila! Dan lagi minggu depan dia harus menemui calonnya? Ya Tuhan, Taehyung bisa benar-benar gila nanti.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal dan berteriak. "Aarghhhh..."

Taehyung kemudian membalik tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Dia menatap langit kamarnya dengan tajam.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan..ayah dan ibu juga menyebalkan, wasiat kakek juga! Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini padaku? Kalian semua tidak memikirkan perasaanku, kalian egois!" Teriak Taehyung. Untung saja kamarnya kedap suara, jadi dia bebas mau berteriak sekencang apapun.

Bebrapa menit setelah puas berteriak dan meluapkan emosinya Taehyung pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Hm, mungkin kelelahan.

..

Pagi ini Taehyung bangun dengan mood yang luar biasa buruk, begitu pun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat buruk. Taehyung masih mengingat dengan jelas pembicaraannya dengan kedua orang tuanya kemarin mengenai perjodohan sialan itu. Ah, mengingat itu emosi Taehyung yang teredam itu kini kembali muncul.

"Sialan!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Setelah puas bergalau ria dipagi hari Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan dirnya. Taehyung ingin berendam, mungkin dengan itu kepalanya bisa sedikit mendingin.

Taehyung sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan ranselnya. Anak itu turun dengan wajah cemberut. Taehyung mendengar celotehan kedua adiknya didapur.

"Taehyung, kemari, ayo sarapan" Suruh Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mencoba memperbaiki mood anaknya itu.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kemudian membuang muka. Tanpa bicara Taehyung mendudukkan dirnya disamping Jackson dan mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Taehyung masih marah dengan ayah dan ibunya dan lagi tidak ingin berbicara dengan mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

Sesi makan keluarga itu hanya didominasi oleh ocehan tidak penting dari Jackson dan Jasper. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lagi mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Taehyung.

"Ehm..Taehyung, soal yang kemarin itu.."

Mendengar ayahnya ingin mengungkit masalah perjodohan itu emosi Taehyung seketika bangkit kembali. Dia membanting sumpit dengan keras kemeja makan dan menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Tae, tidak bisakah kau-"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!" Taehyung berteriak kalap dengan wajah memerah marah, matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca saking kesalnya. Keempat orang yang berada disitu terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakkannya.

"Taehyung, ibu mohon-"

"Kenapa kalian masih saja memaksa? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau!"

Jesper dan Jackson melirik hyung mereka takut-takut. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Taehyung semarah itu.

Setelahnya Taehyung bergegas meneguk minumannya dan membawa ranselnya pergi. Taehyung tidak berselera lagi menghabiskan makannya. Orang tuanya memang tidak tahu situasi, mereka masih saja membahas masalah itu dimeja makan.

"Yah! Tae, kau mau kemana? Biar ayah mengantarmu!" Teriak Chanyeol melihat Taehyung yang sudah berlari menuju pintu.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah menggunakan angkutan umum saja, dia tidak mau diantar oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Biarlah, Taehyung tidak peduli asalkan dia tidak berada dirumanya.

Sesampainya disekolah keadaan masih cukup sepi, hanya ada beberap murid dan penjaga sekolah. Taehyung berlari menuju kelasnya dan duduk dikursinya, dia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. Beberapa menit setelahnya terdengar dengkuran samar, anak itu tertidur.

"Hei, Tae pagi-pagi sudah tidur saja. Kau begadang hah?" Jimin menepuk bahunya. Jimin tidak tahu saja kalau sahabatnya itu datang kesekolah pagi sekali.

Anak itu hanya bergumam karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Hei, Tae kau benar-benar tidur?" Kali ini Jimin mengguncang bahu Taehyung. Taehyung pun terpaksa menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengusap matanya sebelum menoleh kearah Jimin yang langsung berteriak kaget dikursinya.

"Astaga! Taehyung, apa yang terjadi padamu hah?! Kau berantakkan sekali.." Jimin menatapnya khawatir.

Taehyung menatapnya cemberut, dengan mata yang membengkak dan wajah yang berantakkan. Oh, apa anak ini habis menangis? Wajah Taehyung memang terlihat berantakkan tapi juga sangat manis disaat yang bersamaan. Lihat saja alisnya yang bertaut itu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca, pipi yang membulat dan bibir yang mengerucut itu. Jimin yang melihatnya antara kasihan dan ingin mencubit pipi itu karena gemas.

"Jimin.." Panggilnya pelan. Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ta-Taehyung..kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin duga pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sampai membuat Taehyung seberantakkan ini.

"Jimin..aku.."

"Ada apa Tae? Katakan padaku apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Jimin bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "A-aku.."

"Ya, ya?"

"..aku dijodohkan Jim.."

"Apa?"

Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin. "Aku bilang aku dijodohkan Jimin!" Teriak Taehyung membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya. Taehyung langsung gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan aku, maksudku sepupuku yang dijodohkan, iya..sepupuku..haha.." Taehyung mengibaskan kedua tangannya didada sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ohh.."

Taehyung menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi.."

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang meminta penjelasan. "Seperti yang kau dengar tadi Jim, aku memang dijodohkan.." Ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit berbisik diujungnya, takut teman-temannya mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa Tae?" Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sahabatnya ini? Dijodohkan? Memangnya mereka hidup di zaman apa sampai masih ada saja tradisi perjodohan?

Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah. "Entahlah lah Jim, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tuaku sehingga mereka tega menjodohkanku. Mereka bilang ini adalah wasiat dari kakekku yang sudah meninggal dan wasiat itu harus dilakukan bagaimanapun caranya Jim! Bagaimana aku tidak gila kalau begini.."

Jimin hanya mengelus-elus bahunya menenangkan. Dia tidak tau harus berkomentar seperti apa.

"Emm..aku yakin mereka melakukan itu pasti ada alasannya Tae.."

"Dengan mengorbankan hidupku begitu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang mereka jodohkan dengan ku! Mereka melakukannya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.."

"Dan kau menolaknya begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya!" Sahut Taehyung cepat. "Aku harus bagaimana Jim? Ibu bilang minggu depan aku sudah harus bertemu dengan orang yang mereka jodohkan. Aku harus bagaimana Jim~" Taehyung mengguncang bahu Jimin tidak sabaran.

"Hei, hei, hentikan itu kau membuat kepalaku pusing" Ucap Jimim sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Taehyung dari bahunya.

Taehyun kembali cemberut kemudian menatap Jimin melas. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana Jim supaya terhindar dari perjodohan sialan itu?"

Jimin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak punya ide untuk membantu Taehyung. Lagi pula ini kan masalah keluarga yang cukup serius, Jimin tidak terlalu berani ikut campur.

"Jimin!"

"Sebentar Tae, aku sedang berpikir.." Jimim membuat pose berpikir, entah dia benar-benar berpikir atau hanya berpura-pura berpikir.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi Jimin yang repot-repot berpikir? Bukankah ini masalah Taehyung, seharusnya anak itu yang berpikir!

"Jimin~" Taehyung memanggilnya gemas. Jimin berpikir lama sekali.

"Hmm..Tae"

"Apa? Apa? Kau ada ide?" Mata Taehyung berbinar bahagian.

"Hm..bagaimana kalau kau bicarakan baik-baik dengan orang tuamu dan buat supaya mereka mengerti, bilang saja kalau kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu dan tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalau perlu kau memohon sambil bersimpuh dibadapan mereka supaya lebih meyakinkan" Ucap Jimin diakhiri dengan tawa.

Taehyung menatap Jimin ragu. "Memangnya itu berhasil? Aku tidak yakin mereka akan membataklannya..apa kau tidak ada cara lain yang labih meyakinkan Jim?"

Jimin kembali bepikir sebentar.

"..ada Tae, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ide ini akan berjalan baik atau tidak, hanya tinggal itu yang terpikirkan olehku.." Jimin menatapnya serius.

Taehyung balas menatapnya. "A-apa?"

"..kabur"

Mata Taehyung membola. Kabur? Taehyung sama sekali tidak terpikirkan soal itu. Lagipula..kabur itu terdengar sedikit nekat dan berani. Taehyung kan tidak ada pengalamam sama sekali soal yang begituan. Dan juga, sepertinya itu memang ide yang cukup bagus untuk membuatnya terhindar dari perjodohan sialan itu.

"Ka-kabur?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"A-apa harus Jim?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya. "Terserahmu sih, keputusan kan ada ditanganmu. Aku hanya berusaha membantumu Tae. Tapi, kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya jangan menyeret-nyeret aku kedalam masalahmu"

"Iya, iya, cerewet!"

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jimin dan mulai berpikir. Kalau memang itu satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa menghindari perjodohan ini, mungkin Taehyung akan mencoba melakukannya.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan mereka dulu, kalau itu tidak berhasil terpaksa aku melakukan cara yang terakhir"

..

Taehyung pulang kerumah dengan menggunakan angkutan umum lagi seperti dia berangkat tadi pagi. Hari ini kebetulan sekolah Taehyung pulang lebih awal karena para guru sedang melakukan rapat dadakan.

Taehyung memasuki rumahnya masih dengan wajah cemberut. Rumahnya sepi sekali karena hanya ada ibunya saja, ayahnya masih dikantor dan kedua adiknya masih disekolah. Saat melewati ruang tengan Taehyung melihat ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi.

Suara langkah Taehyung membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya. "Tae, kau pulang cepat hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun santai.

Taehyung mendengus. Lihatlah, ibunya masih bisa berbicara sesantai itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun pada Taehyung. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dia langsung menuju kamarnya. Tapi baru mencapai anak tangga pertama, Taehyung berbalik dan kembali menghampiri ibunya kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Ibu" Panggilnya serius.

Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Soal yang kemarin itu.."

"Perjodohan maksudmu?" Baekhyun kini membetulkan posisi duduknya agar menghadap Taehyung.

"Iya, itu..tidak bisakah kalian membatalkannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya.." Taehyung menatap Baekhyun melas, berharap ibunya itu akan luluh dan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sekali lagi maafkan ibu Tae, ibu tidak bisa membatalkannya. Itu..adalah wasiat terakhir dari kakekmu dan ibu tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini juga untuk kebaikan keluarga kita Taehyungie.."

"Tapi kalian memaksaku, kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ibu mohon terima perjodohan ini ya Tae? Ibu jamin kau pasti akan bahagia"

Taehyung menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa ibu seyakin itu?"

"Tentu saja, karena ibu sudah bertemu dengan keluarga calonmu itu, dan mereka sangat baik. Ibu yakin anak mereka pun pasti begitu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Lagi pula dia adalah cucu dari sahabat kakekmu. Dan ibu dengar dia juga satu sekolah denganmu.."

"Apa?! Dia satu sekolah denganku?" Pekik Taehyung.

"Iya"

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja panik mengetahui kalau orang yang akan dijodohkannya itu ternyata satu sekolah denganny. Apa Taehyung mengenal orang itu? Atau lebih parahnya jangan-jangan dia sekelas dengan orang itu, teman sekelas Taehyung kan tidak ada yang..yah begitulah. Entah kenapa Taehyung bergidik membayangkan itu.

"Ibu..di-dia kelas berapa?"

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir. "Hmm..entahlah, sepertinya ibu lupa Tae"

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Jadi..kau mau kan menerima perjodohannya?"

Taehyung melotot kearah Baekhyun. " TETAP TIDAK MAU!"

"Ibu, aku kan tidak menyukainya bagaimana bisa kalian menjodohkanku dengannya.."

"Kalian kan bisa saling mengenal nanti Tae, siapa tahu dengan berjalannya waktu bisa membuat kalian saling menyukai"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tetap tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Kalau kalian tetap melakukan itu aku akan kabur dari rumah ini!"

"Kau harus menerima perjodohan ini Taehyung!" Bentak Baekhyun. Gemas juga dia melihat Taeyung yang terus-terusan menolak.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mauuuu!" Taehyung bangkit dari sofa kemudian berlari meunuju kamarnya.

"YAH! PARK TAEHYUNG DENGARKAN AKUUU! KAU HARUS MENURUTI PERINTAHKU!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya.

"TIDAK MAUUU!" Balasnya kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Taehyung bersandar didaun pintunya dengan nafas yang memburu. Ternyata ibunya masih tidak mau diajak bernegosiasi!

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

..

Jam saat ini menunjukan pukul satu siang. Taehyung masih berada dikamarnya dan rebahan malas diranjangnya yang sudah berantakkan. Anak itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kepulangannya tadi pagi. Lagi pula Taehyung malas kalau harus bertemua ayah dan ibunya, mereka pasti akan membahas masalah perjodohan itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat akan rencana yang disarankan Jimin tadi pagi, padahal dia sempat melupakan rencana itu tadi. Taehyung mulai memikirkan kembali saran Jimin. Dia tidak berhasil membujuk ibunya dengan cara baik-baik (atau tidak?), Taehyung pun meilih cara terakhir. Jadi, apa dia harus benar-benar kabur? Biar saja ayah dan ibunya marah nanti, kan Taehyung juga marah dengan mereka!

Kalau dia tetap tinggal dirumah ini mereka pasti akan tetap memaksanya melakukan perjodohan itu walaupun Taehyung menolak. Taehyung kan jelas tidak mau!

Akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang dan dengan bermodalkan nekat, Taehyung memutuskan untuk kabur saja. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, bukankah aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum kabur ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Taehyung mengambil ranselnya dan menaruhnya diranjang. Dia kemudian menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian kemudian memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya, tak lupa memasukkan seragam sekolahnya. Untuk buku pelajaran Taehyung tidak perlu khawatir karena buku-bukunya sudah berada diloker sekolahnya.

Setelah itu Taehyung memakai hoodie abu-abunya tanpa mengganti celana trainingnya. Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya disaku hoodienya.

"Nah, persiapan sudah selesai!"

Ayah dan ibunya pasti tidak akan curiga karena dia hanya membawa sedikit pakaian diranselnya dan Taehyung pikir penampilannya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang ingin kabur.

Taehyung melewati ruang tengan dengan santai. Disana orang tuanya dan kedua adiknya sedang berkumpul.

"Tae, mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Taehyung hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. "Jalan dengan teman"

"Ohh, yasudah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya?"

"Hm"

Taehyung berhasil menutup pintu rumahnya. Saat berada diteras anak itu langsung bersorak bahagia.

"Ya ampun mereka tidak curiga sama sekali" Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Taehyung mulai melangkahkam kakinya menjauh dari komplek rumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia, entahlah. Sejujurnya, Taehyung tidak terlalu hapal dengan daerah tempat tinggalnya ini. Dia kan biasanya kalau berpergian selalu dijemput oleh teman-temannya.

Taehyung tetap melangkahkan kakinya sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung, dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dan dia tidak punya tujuan sekarang.

Benar. Taehyung baru sadar. Kemana dia akan pergi? Dimana dia akan tinggal? Dia kan kabur? Taehyung melupakan itu. Dia langsung panik. Taehyung ingin menghubungi Jimin, tapi anak itu kan bilang jangan menyeretnya dalam masalah Taehyung sendiri, Taehyung menggeleng. Dia berpikir, siapa lagi yang bisa dihubunginya. Ah, Jin hyung! Taehyung bergegas mencari kontaknya, tapi..Taehyung juga baru ingat kalau kedua orang tuanya juga mengenal mereka karena Taehyung pernah mengajak mereka kerumah. Kedua hyungnya itu pasti langsung menghubungi orang tuanya jika mengetahui dia kabur dari rumah.

"Hahh.." Taehyung menghela nafas.

Akhirnya dia hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Melewati daerah-daerah yang bahkan masih asing baginya. Taehyung melihat ponselnya, sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Taehyung meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, dia lapar dan dari tadi siang dia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Mau membeli makanan pun dia tidak bisa, dia lupa membawa dompetnya. Sungguh sialan..

Ponselnya bergetar, Taehyung melihatnya. Oh, ayahnya menelpon. Pasti mereka ingin menyuruhnya pulang. Taehyung langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah dan langsung mencabut batray ponselnya.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya didepan ruko yang kebetulan sudah tutup, sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana, dia lelah dan kakinya juga sudah sakit karena dibawa berjalan cukup lama. Daerah yang Taehyung singgahi sekarang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orag saja yang lewat didepannya. Disaat seperti ini, Taehyung mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang mabuk melihatnya lalu melukainya seperti didrama-drama itu? Atau bagaimana kalau dia dirampok? Tunggu, Taehyung kan tidak punya uang sekarang. Atau lebih parahnya bagaimana kalau dia diculik lalu dijadikan budak! Tidak, tidak. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pemikiran negatifnya. Taehyung menghela nafas, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Taehyung merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan wajahnya mulai memucat. Taehyung meremas perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit, perih sekali. Ya Tuhan dia lapar sekali! Ah, lihahlah wajahnya yang melas itu. Persis seperti anak anjing yang dibuang saja.

"Begini ya rasanya kabur itu.." Ucapnya sambil menatap lurus kesebrang jalan.

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya.

"Itu kan.."

Walaupun orang itu berada diseberang jalan, Taehyung masih dapat mengenali orang itu, apa lagi rambut hitamnya dan tubuh tegapnya itu. Orang itu mengenakan hoodie hitam dan tangan kirinya menenteng plastik.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung berlari menghampiri orang itu dengan sedikit terseok-seok karena pusing dikepalanya. Dan untungnya lagi tidak ada mobil atau kendaraan yang melintas dijalanan saat Taehyung menyebrang.

"JUNGKOOK!"

..

Jungkook baru saja pulang dari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan dapurnya yang menipis, makanya dia bergegas pergi keminimarket malam ini juga. Jungkook tidak suka menunda sesuatu, selagi bisa sekarang kenapa tidak.

Dia sengaja tidak menggunakan motornya karena jarak apartemennya cukup dekat dengan minimarket diujung jalan sana. Anggap saja olahraga batinnya.

Jungkook berjalan dengan santai sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Tiba-tiba saja dia tersentak saat mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya, Jungkook menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Dan matanya membulat mengetahui siapa yang telah meneriakkinya itu.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Itu Kim Taehyung, murid baru disekolahnya yang telah Jungkook sita PSP beberapa hari ini. Taehyung menghampiri sambil terseok-seok. Jungkook menatapnya dengan bingung. Kenapa dia bisa bertemu Taehyung malam ini? Sangat tidak terduga.

"Ju-Jungkook.."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara Taehyung yang memanggilnya pelan. Tahu-tahu anak itu sudah bersimpuh didepannya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram ujung hoodie Jungkook sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya. Kenapa dengan perutnya? Batin Jungkook bingung.

"Jungkook..to-tolonghh.."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesakitan, wajah anak itu juga pucat dan sedikit berkeringat, Jungkook baru menyadarinya.

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung agar anak itu berdiri. Tapi, sebelum Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dia merasakan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut dan matanya mulai berkunang. "Jung.."

Taehyung mendengar suara Jungkook yang meneriakinya sebelum pandangannya menghitam dan dia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh.

"TAEHYUNG!"

..

Jungkook menatap dalam seseorang yang kini berbaring diranjangnya dengan mata yang menutup dan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Jungkook tidak tau apa yang mendorongnya untuk membawa Taehyung keapartemennya. Yang jelas, saat Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung ditengah jalan dan anak itu menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang kesakitan sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan dipelukkannya. Jungkook entah kenapa merasa khawatir.

Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Berarti Taehyung sudah tertidur hampir satu jam setengah dan selama itu juga Jungkook berada disisi ranjangnya duduk sambil menatapi wajah tertidur Taehyung. Iseng, Jungkook menyentuh dahi Taehyung yang tertutupi surai merahanya yang ternyata sangat lembut saat menyentuh jemari Jungkook, dan dia tergoda untuk mengelus surai lembut itu hingga beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu huh?" Tanyanya pelan sambil menatapi wajah manis Taehyung dari dekat. Iya, Jungkook baru menyadarinya kalau wajah Taehyung itu manis. Tidak, Jungkook bukannya baru menyadari kalau Taehyung itu manis, dia sudah tahu kok kalau wajah Taehyung itu memang manis bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Hanya saja jika dilihat sedekat ini wajah Taehyung terlihat lebih manis dan juga imut.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook memang merasakan sedikit ketertarikan dengan Taehyung saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat dia Taehyung menatapnya melas karena minta diantarkan keruang guru. Tapi, Jungkook masih tidak berani menyimpulkan kalau dia menyukai Taehyung, dia hanya sedikit tertarik.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Sepertinya Taehyung tidak akan bangun. Jungkook berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil selembar selimut kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Jungkook merebahkan dirinya disofa, sepertinya malam ini dia akan tidur disofa saja karena ranjangnya sudah dikuasai oleh Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Maafkan atas segala kekurangan yg msih ada dlm ff ini~

Okay, last review please? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **My Life Is Strange**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat merasakan wajahnya diterpa oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela disamping kanannya yang gordenya terbuka lebar. Taehyung mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar diheadboard ranjang. Saat itu juga dia kembali merasakan perutnya yang sakit, yah walaupun tidak sesakit kemarin.

Taehyung menatap sayu kedepan, dia masih dalam proses pengumpulan nyawa. Perjodohan, kabur, tersesat dan pingsan tepat didepan Jungkook, itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Taehyung saat ini. Omong-omong tentang Jungkook, kemarin dia bertemu dengan anak itu sebelum dia pingsan, setelah itu dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa Jungkook yang menolongnya sehingga dia bisa berbaring diranjang senyaman ini? Kalau memang benar begitu..berarti kemarin Jungkook yang membawanya kesini..

"Berarti ini..kamar Jungkook?" Tanyanya pelan.

Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan Taehyung saat mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka tiba-tiba dan masuklah seorang Jungkook sambil membawa nampan. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang berjalan kearahnya kemudian meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dimeja kecil disebelah Taehyung sebelum lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kaki Taehyung. Lelaki itu sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi lengkap dengan blazernya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara rendahnya. Dia menatap Taehyung yang wajahnya tidak lagi pucat seperti semalam.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Perutku masih terasa sakit sejak kemarin, sepertinya maagku kambuh.." Jawabnya lemah.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga" Jungkook mengambil nampan berisi makanan itu kemudian menaruhnya dipangkuan Taehyung. "Makanlah, kau pasti sangat lapar.."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook balas menatap Taehyung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hmm..Jungkook, apakah kau yang semalam membawaku kemari?"

"Tentu saja aku membawamu kemari, kau pingsan tepat dihadapanku"

"Ohh.." Taehyung membulatkan mulutnya.

"Istirahatlah dan cepat habiskan makananmu" Suruh Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk patuh, tanpa disuruh dua kali dia langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Dia sangat lapar, karena dari kemarin siang dia belum mengisi perutnya yang kosong dengan makanan. Ya iyalah, masa dengan batu? Abaikan.

Selama beberapa menit Jungkook hanya menatap makhluk didepannya itu dalam diam. Taehyung yang menyadari Jungkook menatapnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan alis yang bertaut dan pipi yang mengembung karena diisi oleh makanan yang belum ditelannya. Manis sekali, kalau Jungkook boleh jujur.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Taehyung setelah dia menelan makanannya. Dia menatap Jungkook sambil berkedip-kedip.

Jungkook tersadar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum terlarut memandangi Taehyung. Jungkook berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung menatapnya bingung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kesekolah, tentu saja"

Ah, Taehyung baru ingat, sekolah! Dia buru-buru ingin bangkit setelah menaruh nampannya yang telah kosong isinya itu dimeja, tapi Jungkook lebih dahulu menahannya agar tetap diranjang.

"Kau istirahat saja hari ini, tidak usah kesekolah" Ucap Jungkook sambil menatap mata Taehyung dalam.

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin pergi kesekolah!" Tolak Taehyung.

"Kau masih butuh istirahat Taehyung, aku tahu itu"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin pergi kesekolah Jungkook!"

"Tidak" Kali ini Jungkook berkata dengan tegas. Dan Taehyung bungkam seketika. Entahlah, dia merasa kalau dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Jungkook yang tegas itu, seolah dia memang harus tunduk dengan segala perkataan lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Jungkook kesal.

"Istirahatlah Taehyung. Aku akan memberitahui Jimin hyung kalau kau sakit"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Dia dengan cepat menarik lengan Jungkook mencegahnya pergi.

"Jungkook jangan beritahu Jimin kalau aku disini!"

Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Taehyung menggeleng keras. "Pokoknya jangan beritahu Jimin atau siapapun kalau aku berada ditempatmu! Kumohon Jungkook.." Dia menatap Jungkook melas.

Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia memberitahu mereka kalau Taehyung ada ditempatnya?

"Jungkook.." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia meremas lengan Jungkook menunggu jawaban lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

Jungkook menghelas nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk. Tidak tahan juga dia kalau Taehyung terus-menerus menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing minta dipungut itu.

Taehyung segera melepaskan lengan Jungkook dan langsung menunjukan cengiran rectanglenya. "Terima kasih Kookie!" Ucapnya refleks.

Jungkook berdehem. Sedikit malu mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Ucapnya melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ingat jangan beritahu kalau aku disini!" Teriak Taehyung berharap Jungkook masih mendengarnya.

..

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah setelah sebelumnya dia memarkirkan motornya. Dia berpapasan dengan dengan Jimin yang sepertinya juga akan memasuki gedung sekolah. Anak itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook dan terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, wajahnya terlihat kusut kalau Jungkook tidak salah lihat.

Jungkook menghampiri Jimin dengan sedikit berlari. Saat sudah berada dibelakangnya Jungkook langsung menepuk bahunya membuat Jimin berbalik menatapnya.

"Jungkook?"

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat..sedikit berantakkan"

Jimin merupakan salah satu siswa yang bisa akrab dengan Jungkook. Sifat Jimin yang ramah dan easy going itu membuatnya dapat berteman dekat dengan Jungkook yang mempunyai sifat sedikit dingin itu, yah walaupun sebenarnya anak itu baik. Ditambah lagi mereka berada diekskul yang sama yaitu kelas menari.

Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Hyung?" Panggil Jungkook.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Ini semua karena Taehyung Kook.."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin. "Kenapa dengan Taehyung, hyung?"

"Dia tidak pulang kerumah sejak kemarin siang. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi, orang tuanya sangat mengkhawatirkan anak itu"

"Dia tidak pulang kerumah?" Tapi dia berada diapartemenku, batin Jungkook. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Iya. Biasanya Taehyung akan memberitahu kalau dia akan bermalam ditempat temannya, tapi kemarin dia hanya bilang kepada orang tuanya ingin main bersama temannya, tidak untuk bermalam. Aishh..kemana sih si bodoh ini? Membuat khawatir saja!" Jelas Jimin sambil mengacak surai hitamnya.

"Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkannya eoh?"

"Tentu saja Kook, dia sahabatku!" Jawab Jimin tegas. "Ehm..Jungkook, apa Taehyung ada menemuimu?"

Jungkook berkedip, dia ingat pesan Taehyung. "Tidak hyung.."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Begitu ya. Siapa tahu anak itu menemuimu untuk mengambil PSP-nya, kau masih menyita benda itu kan?" Tanya Jimin tanpa menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya melirinya dalam diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

Dia harus bertanya sesuatu pada Taehyung nanti sepulang sekolah, anak itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

..

Jungkook sudah pergi kesekolah sejam yang lalu. Dan yang dilakukan Taehyung sedari tadi hanyalah berguling-guling tidak jelas diranjang Jungkook, sepertinya dia suka sekali membuat ranjang berantakkan entah itu miliknya atau bukan. Taehyung merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, pada dasarnya dia memang bukan anak yang suka diam, dia cenderung aktif. Dan apartemen Jungkook sepi sekali. Apa anak itu tinggal sendiri?

Perut Taehyung sudah kenyang sekarang, tapi dia belum membersihkan dirinya sejak kemarin siang. Taehyung mengendusi tubuhnya, setelah itu dia nyengir menyadari tubuhnya yang beraroma sedikit kecut.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi~"

Taehyung celingukkan mencari keberadaan ranselnya yang ternyata berada diatas kursi belajar Jungkook. Taehyung bangkit dari ranjang menuju kursi Jungkook dan mengambil pakaian gantinya yang berada didalam ransel. Dia menatap meja belajar Jungkook yang sangat tertata rapi dengan berbagai buku dari yang tipis hingga yang tebal yang tersusun diraknya. Berbeda sekali dengan meja belajar Taehyung yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh komik-komik dari pada buku pelajaran. Anak ini..tidak salah dia menjadi ketua OSIS batin Taehyung sedikit kagum.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengaktifkan kembali benda itu. Dan langsung saja ponsel Taehyung dibanjiri oleh berpuluh-puluh pesan dan panggilan dari ayah dan ibunya..dan juga Jimin? Mampus, mereka pasti menghubungi Jimin karena Taehyung pernah mengatakan kalau dia satu kelas dengan Jimin sahabatnya itu sekarang. Jimin pasti marah padanya!

Taehyung dengan cepat mengetikkan satu pesan untuk ibunya.

 _'Untuk saat ini ayah atau ibu jangan menghubungiku! Aku masih marah dengan kalian karena perjodohan itu dan jangan menyuruhku pulang jika kalian masih memaksaku melakukan perjodohan itu!_

 _P.S: jangan mencariku, karena aku berada ditempat yang lebih baik dari pada dirumah!'_

Taehyung mendengus setelah mengaktifkan mode silent pada ponselnya, pasti setelah mereka menerima pesan darinya mereka akan kembali membanjiri ponselnya dengan pesan dan panggilan.

Maaf saja, Taehyung tidak akan membalasnya!

Dasar anak durhaka.

..

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang lebih segar sekarang, surai merahnya masih basah karena lelaki itu malas mengeringkannya.

"Sekarang..apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sekarang baru jam 11 siang, dan Jungkook baru akan pulang 3 jam lagi. Taehyung memutuskan untuk membereskan ranjang Jongkook yang ditidurinya. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu. Taehyung membuka kulkas Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"Wow" Ucapnya saat melihat isi kulkas Jungkook yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil 2 kaleng soda dan beberapa bungkus snack lalu membawanya keruang tamu. Taehyung segera melahap snack itu setelah sebelumnya dia menyalakan televisi. Sepertinya, tanpa diberitahu Taehyung sudah menerapkan yang namanya 'anggap saja rumah sendiri' ketika dia bertamu dirumah orang. Hei, Jungkook bahkan tidak bilang begitu padanya, dasar Taehyung!

"Hoaammm.."

Taehyung menguap dengan lebar, ujung matanya berair. Dia bosan sekarang, acara televisi yang ditontonnya sudah tidak ada yang menarik lagi dan snacknya pun sudah habis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mata Taehyung mulai memberat dan beberapa saat setelahnya lelaki bersurai merah itu tertidur dengan kepala yang beralaskan sandaran sofa, membiarkan televisi didepannya yang masih menyala.

..

Jungkook berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya dengan lesu. Hari ini dia cukup lelah karena tambahan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS yang sedikit menyita waktu belajarnya disekolah. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Jungkook memijat lehernya yang terasa pegal dengan teratur sedangkan satu tangannya membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sepi, hanya suara televisi yang terdengar samar dari ruang tamu. Jungkook melangkah masuk dengan sedikit bingung. Kemana Taehyung? Apa anak itu sudah pulang? Tapi, siapa yang menyalakan televisinya kalalu anak itu sudah pulang?

Jungkook berjalan mendekati remot televisi yang berada dimeja, ingin mematikan televisi. Tapi, saat dirinya sudah berada tepat disamping meja dia langsung mendengus melihat seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang ternyata terbaring meringkuk disofa beralaskan lengannya. Nafas anak itu teratur menunjukkan betapa lelapnya dia tidur.

Sekali lagi Jungkook mendengus melihat tumpukkan sampah kaleng dan snack yang berhamburan diatas meja. Jungkook melangkah kekamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya setelah dia mematikan televisi, setelah itu dia kembali keruang tamu untuk membersihkan sampah bekas Taehyung.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Dia menghampiri Taehyung dan berjongkok tepat didepan wajahnya. Jungkook menatap wajah yang berada didepannya itu dengan dalam. Mulai dari poni merah lembut Taehyung yang jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya, alisnya yang sedikit menyatu, kelopak matanya yang tertutup dengan bulu mata yang lebat dan panjang, lalu hidung bengirnya dan yang terakhir adalah bibir merah tebalnya yang sedikit membuka. Jungkook memusatkan tatapannya pada bibir merah Taehyung yang terlihat menggoda itu. Jungkook jadi berpikir, apakah itu akan terasa lembut saat dia menyentuhnya? Atau, apakah itu akan terasa manis jika Jungkook menciumnya? Ah, sepertinya otak ketua OSIS kita sedikit konslet saat ini, mungkin dia sedang lelah.

Jungkook menghela nafas mengusir pemikiran anehnya. Tidak biasanya dia hampir lepas kendali seperti ini, Jungkook adalah orang yang mudah tenang. Atau, hanya jika didepan Taehyung saja dia bisa seperti ini?

"Tidurmu lelap sekali eoh?" Ucapnya dengan pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pelan pipi lembut Taehyung membuat anak itu melenguh pelan seperti anak kucing tetapi tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan aktivitas tangan Jungkook diwajahnya. Dan entah kenapa Jungkook tersenyum tipis dibuatnya secara tidak sadar.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk memindahkan Taehyung kekamarnya, dia sedikit tidak nyaman melihat posisi tidur Taehyung yang meringkuk disofa, yah walaupun anak itu sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Jungkook mulai menyelipkan lengannya diantara punggung Taehyung dan lututnya.

Hap!

"..ringan sekali"

Dia menatap wajah tidur Taehyung datar. Tubuh Taehyung memang sedikit kurus namun juga tinggi, walaupun masih lebih tinggi Jungkook. Tapi Jongkook tidak menyangka kalau tubuh Taehyung akan seringan ini, dia bahkan dapat dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh itu.

Jungkook mulai melangkah kekamarnya setelah memastikan posisi Taehyung nyaman digendongannya. Tapi, baru setengan jalan anak itu mulai menunjukkan kesadarannya. Matanya mulai mengerjap dengan pelan. Dari tangannya refleks mencengkram kaos didada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah polos khas bangun tidur Taehyung.

"Eunghh..Ju-Jungkook?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan bingung, dia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Seingatnya terakhir kali dia tertidur disofa.

Saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya. Anak itu memekik tertahan. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Jungkook..dan dia berada digendongan lelaki itu! Wajah Taehyung perlahan merona saat menyadari posisinya saat ini.

"Jungkook, turunkan aku!"

Jungkook menatapnya bingung. "Bukankah kau mengantuk? Tidur saja lagi, aku akan membawamu kekamar"

"Ti-tidak, Jungkook. Turunkan aku sekarang, aku sudah tidak mengantuk!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jungkook menurunkan Taehyung karena anak itu terus meronta digendongannya minta diturunkan.

Setelah kaki Taehyung menyentuh lantai Jungkook menatapnya tajam sambil melipat tangannya didada. Taehnyung meliriknya malu-malu dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?!" Bentaknya.

"Karena kau sudah bangun, ayo kita bicara sekarang" Jungkook langsung menarik lengannya menuju sofa.

Bruk!

"Bicara apa?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang bicara, tidakkah kau merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Jungkook kembali menatapnya tajam sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Sedangkan Taehyung berusaha mengalihkan tatapan dari mata Jungkook karena gugup.

"Tadi aku bertemu Jimin hyung disekolah, dia bilang orang tuamu sangat menghkawatirkanmu.." Jungkook meraih wajah Taehyung agar anak itu menatapnya. Taehyung menelan salivanya keras saat matanya bertemu dengan mata beriris hitam kelam Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau kau tidak pulang kerumah huh? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Taehyung?"

"..a-aku kabur dari rumah.."

"Apa?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah Jungkook.."Taehyung meremas ujung kaosnya sesekali melirik Jungkook yang hanya diam menatapnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook melas. "Kumohon jangan beritahu mereka kalau aku ditempatmu Jungkook..dan soal Jimin biarkan aku sendiri yang bicara dengannya nanti.."

"Dan kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ka-karena aku punya alasan! Aku akan dijodohkan Jungkook, dijodohkan! Mereka memaksaku, bagaimana aku tidak kabur?"

Jungkook tersentak. Apa? Taehyung dijodohkan? Entah kenapa Jungkook sedikit khawatir tentang itu.

"Kau..dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang mereka jodohkan denganku. Mereka hanya bilang kalau aku satu sekolah dengan orang yang akan mereka jodohkan denganku itu. Dan lagi 5 hari lagi mereka akan membawaku menemui orang itu.."

Jungkook memijat pelipisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan dengan Jimin hyung? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?"

"Tidak bisa..orang tuaku mengenal Jimin Jungkook..mereka bisa saja menanyakan keberadaanku pada Jimin. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana" Taehyung menunduk.

Jungkook pun terdiam begitupun dengan Taehyung. Hingga beberapa saat Jungkook kembali membuka suara.

"Jadi..inti dari pembicaraan ini adalah?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca namun terlihat sangat manis. "Kumohon..biarkan aku tinggal disini Jungkook.." Apa? Tinggal bersama Taehyung? Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi. "Kumohon..aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan. Aku bisa membersihkan apartemenmu, mencucikan pakaianmu atau memasak untukmu yah walaupun aku tidak terlalu ahli, tapi aku akan berusaha! Sebagai gantinya kumohon biarkan aku tinggal disini..aku tidak tau lagi harus kemana Jungkook.."

Jungkook mendesah panjang mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ka-karena..aku tidak tau lagi harus kemana. Dan karena malam itu aku bertemu denganmu, entah kenapa aku berpikir hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong saat itu, a-aku pikir aku bisa mempercayaimu Jungkook. Kau bukan orang yang suka mengadu kan?"

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa. Anak ini, terlalu mudah mempercayai orang lain, untung yang dia temui itu Jungkook, coba kalau orang-orang jahat diluaran sana? Mereka bisa saja memanfaatkan kepolosan Taehyung untuk keuntungan mereka.

Dia mendengus kearah Taehyung. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu Taehyung.."

"Jadi..aku bolehkan tinggal disini?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan.

Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Membuat Taehyung memekik senang. Lagi pula Jungkook entah kenapa tidak rela saat mengetahu kalau Taehyung akan dijodohkan, dan dengan Taehyung yang tinggal disini itu bisa membuat Jungkook sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia bisa memperlambat perjodohan Taehyung terjadi kan? Walaupun dia tidak yakin bisa mencegah hal itu nantinya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya. Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Apa yang kau makan?" Setahu Jungkook dia tidak memasak apapun hari ini selain untuk sarapan Taehyung tadi pagi.

"Aku memakan snackmu yang ada dikulkas, banyak sekali! Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Ya ampun, walaupun kulkasnya penuh dengan makanan, tapi itu semua hanya berisi snack makanan ringan dan sebagian lagi bahan olahan yang belum jadi. Bagimana itu bisa disebut makan siang? Tidak mengenyangkan sama sekali. Pantas saja tubuh Taehyung ringan sekali jika makanannya seperti itu, batin Jungkook.

"Makan makanan seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang.."

"Tapi aku kenyang!" Bantahnya.

"Apanya..pantas saja tubuhmu ringan sekali ternyata makananmu seperti itu" Ucap Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jungkook!"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau lakukan tugas pertamamu seperti yang kau janjikan tadi. Kau masaklah sesuatu, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa yang harus kumasak?"

Jungkook berdecak. "Apapun itu Taehyung, asal layak untuk dimakan"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. "Hmm..baiklah aku akan mencobanya.."

"Ingat, jangan membuat kekacauan diapartemenku. Dan selamat berkerja..pembantu.." Ucap Jungkook sambil melangkah kekamarnya.

"Hei! Aku bukan pambantumu tahu, dasar kurang ajar!" Teriak Taehyung marah.

Hah, anak itu tetap saja menyebalkan walaupun dia sudah berbaik hati mau menolongku, batin Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

..

"Chanyeol, lihat Taehyung mengirimiku pesan!" Heboh Baekhyun sambil meunjukkan ponselnya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Mana, mana?" Chanyeol meraih ponsel istrinya itu kemudian membaca pesan yang dikirim Taehyung.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya balik?"

"Sudah..tapi sama sekali tidak dibalas"

Kedua orang itu terdiam.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana? Taehyung bilang dia tidak akan pulang sebelum kita membatalkan perjodohan itu.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol, sangat jelas raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

Jackson dan Jeaper hanya memandangi orang tua mereka dalam diam.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan itu sayang, kau tahu.."

"..apa kita lapor polisi saja Yeol?"

"Jangan dulu Baek, lagi pula Taehyung sepertinya tidak diculik. Kau lihatkan Taehyung masih bisa mengirimi kita pesan, berarti dia berada disuatu tempat entah dimana itu. Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya dahulu, siapa tahu nanti dia akan berubah pikiran dan mau kembali kerumah ini. Kita jangan terlalu mendesaknya Baek, biarkan perlahan" Jawab Chanyeol sambil berusaha menenangkan istrinya, padahal dia sendiri pun tak kalah khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan walaupun dia masih diliputi rasa khawatir terhadap anak pertamanya itu.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Taehyung.."

"Hyung kemana? Kenapa dia tidak pulang?" Tanya Jesper polos sambil menatap orang tuanya bergantian.

"Hmm..hyung sedang bermalam dirumah temannya sayang" Baekhyun mengelus surai hitamnya.

Jackson hanya diam. Sedikit tahu dia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang tuanya itu, apalagi mereka terlihat mengkhawatirkan hyungnya itu. "Kuharap hyung cepat pulang.." Gumamnya.

..

"Jungkook"

Fokus Jungkook teralihkan pada Taehyung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Eum..itu, karena aku tinggal disini, aku akan tidur dimana?"

Jungkook mengerjap. Diapartemennya ini hanya ada dua kamar, kamar miliknya dan kamar miliknya hyung yang saat ini sedang kosong. Jungkook bisa saja menyuruh Taehyung menempati kamar hyungnya tapi..Jungkook merasakan perasaan semacam tidak rela, entahlah dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan.

Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung. "..kau tidur dikamarku saja"

"Hah? La-lalu kau akan tidur dimana kalau aku tidur dikamarmu?"

"Kita bisa berbagi tempat tidur. Lagipula ranjangku cukup luas untuk ditempati oleh dua orang.." Jawab Jungkook dengan pelan, dia menatap Taehyung dalam tepat dimatanya.

"Apa? Jadi, kita akan tidur berdua?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah memerah, membayangkan dia dan Jungkook dalam satu ranjang entah kenapa itu membuatnya malu. Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kalian sama-sama lelaki kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Taehyung..

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Taehyung langsung menggeleng. Sudah syukur Jungkook mau menampungnya disini, dia tidak akan minta yang macam-macam. Taehyung sedikit tahu diri. "Tidak! Jungkook.."

"Tae, kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja duluan. Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugasku" Ucap Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung menguap.

"Yasudah, aku tidur duluan" Taehyung langsung melemparkan tubuhnya diranjang membuatnya memantul beberapa kali. Tak lama setelahnya anak itu langsung jatuh tertidur. Taehyung memang anak yang cepat sekali tertidur.

Jungkook segera membereskan meja belajarnya setelah dia selesai mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk merileks-kan ototnya yang terasa pegal dan mengaku karena duduk berjam-jam dikursi. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung ditembok diatas ranjangnya yang menunjukkan pukul 22.13 malam. Jungkook menuju ranjangnya dan langsung berdecak melihat posisi tidur Taehyung yang tidak biasa, hampir memenuhi seisi ranjang dengan tubuhnya.

Jungkook yang baik hati berinisiatif membetulkan posisi tidur Taehyung yang bar-bar itu. Kalau tidak, dimana dia akan tidur?

Dia menghela nafas setelah Taehyung tidur dengan posisi yang lebih wajar. Jungkook menunduk dan menyempatkan untuk mengusap surai merah Taehyung sebelum dirinya memutari ranjang untuk tidur disisi lainnya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi Jungkook menghentikan pergerakkan. Dia menatap bergantian antar Taehyung dan tangannya, yah tangannya yang tiba-tiba mencengkram kaos dibagian dada Jungkook, membuatnya tidak bisa menjauh.

"Taehyung.."

Mana tega Jungkook membangunkan makhluk polos yang tidur dihadapannya ini. Jungkook menghela nafas dan terpaksa membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung, dia tidak bisa menjauh sekarang. Taehyung yang merasakan ada kehangatan disampingnya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya dikaos Jungkook. Jungkook harus merelakan lengannya yang kini menjadi batal Taehyung. Hah, lihatlah betapa manisnya makhluk didekapannya ini, Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam menatap wajah Taehyung yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Tidak..tidak mau dijodohkan..ibu.." Taehyung meracau dalam tidurnya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. Anak ini, dalam tidurnya pun masih kepikiran tentang perjodohannya, kasihan sekali. Tangan Jungkook pun mulai bergerak mengelus-elus punggung Taehyung dengan lembut untuk membuatnya tetap tenang.

"Eung..hangat..Kookie.." Taehyung bergumam dalam tidurnya membuat Jungkook yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat tidur Tae.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Hai-hai, bagaimana dgn chap kali ini? Apa kookv moment nya udh berasa? Moga bisa memuaskan reader semuanya, yah walaupun ini masih banyak kekurangannya~ #sigh

Kyaknya banyak yang nebak klo yg dijodohin sama tae itu kookie ya? Hm, berdoa aja moga itu beneran kookie waks xD #evilsmirk

Terima kasih juga buat yg udh review chap kemarin, yg udh follow or fav fanfic gaje ini. Pokoknya makasih banyak deh buat yg udh meluangkan waktunya baca ff ini #deepbow

Last, review please? Biar semangat lanjutin ni fanfic gaje hehe xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **My Life Is Strange**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N:

Disini kookie itu emang 1 tahun dibwh mphi sama temen seangkatannya jadi dia baru 16 tahun, dia kan pinter makanya bisa loncat kelas :v

Jimin dan Meanie (17), Luhan (38) dan Sehun (36).

* * *

Dua orang lelaki dewasa dan dua orang anak kecil memasuki sebuah café dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka menatap kepenjuru isi café untuk mencari meja yang mereka tuju. Saat sudah menemukan apa yang mereka cari, mereka langsung menghampiri meja itu sambil tersenyum lega.

"Hyung, maafkan kami terlambat! Tadi ada sedikit masalah.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas. Chanyeol yang masih menggandeng Jackson dan Jesper mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa Baek, silahkan duduk. Aku dan Sehun juga baru datang hahaha" Ucap seorang lelaki dewasa dengan wajah cantiknya.

Keempat orang itu pun langsung mendudukkan diri. Chanyeol memangku Jesper sedangkan Jackson duduk diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Pesanlah dulu sesuatu, sepertinya kalian cukup lelah" Suruh Luhan.

"Hai, Sehun. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Kami baik hyung" Ucap lelaki berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kami sangat baik!" Dia memainkan tangan mungil Jesper yang menatap dua orang didepannya dengan penuh tanya.

"Wahh~ lihatlah siapa dua anak manis ini? Benar-benar duplikat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan menatap Jesper dan Jackson dengan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun berhenti menyeruput minumannya. "Ah, benar! Ini kan pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengan kedua anakku yang ini! Yang ini namanya paman Luhan dan yang itu paman Sehun" Seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. "Jack, Jes, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian" Suruh Baekhyun.

Jackson mengangguk kemudian berdiri untuk membungkuk pada Luhan dan Sehun. "Hai, namaku Jackson Park. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Jack, salam kenal!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan anak yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol terlihat malu-malu saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya melakukan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jackson.

"Yang ini namanya Jesper. Dia memang sedikit pemalu jika bertemu dengan orang baru" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Salam kenal juga Jack dan Jesper!"

"Oh iya, Baek. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami? Sepertinya penting sekali"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Dia menggaruk lehernya dengan kaku. "Ahh..itu hyung. Sebenarnya ini tentang perjodohan anak kita.."

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan kemudian menatap dua orang dewasa didepan mereka dengan bingung.

"Ya?"

"Itu, Ta-Taehyung hyung, dia kabur.."

"APA?!" Teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersama. Beberapa pengunjung café menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Stt..Hyung, Sehun, kumohon kalian tenanglah dulu" Ucap Chanyeol cepat sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Setelah melihat dua orang didepannya sudah cukup tenang, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Taehyung memang benar kabur.."

"Ta-Taehyung kabur? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Begitulah hyung, Taehyung kabur karena dia tidak mau dijodohkan"

Luhan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Begitu ya..jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Taehyung sekarang ada dimana? Bagaimana kita menemukannya?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela nafas bersama.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak lapor polisi saja untuk mempermudah menemukan Taehyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu Sehun. Taehyung memang kabur, tapi kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Kemarin dia mengiriku pesan dia bilang tidak akan pulang sebelum kita membatalkan perjodohan itu. Kurasa dia berada ditempat seorang kenalannya.."

"Benarkah?! Lalu, apa kalian sudah menghubungi Taehyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak diangkat, padahal aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali"

"Jadi bagaimana? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan pertemuan keluarga?" Tanya Sehun.

"Soal itu..sepertinya harus ditunda dulu. Taehyung, anak itu sedikit keras kepala apalagi kalau dia dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Lebih baik kita membiarkannya dulu hyung sambil kami memikirkan cara untuk membujuk anak itu agar mau pulang. Kuharap kalian mau bersabar.." Jelas Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa mengagguk pasrah.

"Tidak apa Baek, kami akan menunggu, kasihan juga kalau dia terus dipaksa. Semoga Taehyung cepat pulang dan kuharap keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terlanjur suka dengannya.." Ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafas.

..

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung yang duduk diseberangnya. Saat ini kedua anak itu sedang menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Kau berangkat sekolah menggunakan apa?"

"Motor"

"Ohh..aku kira kau jalan kaki"

Jungkook menatap bingung Taehyung yang terlihat ragu. "Ada apa huh?"

"Ah..itu..a-aku boleh tidak pergi kesekolah denganmu? Aku tidak tau jalanan didaerah sini dan aku juga tidak punya uang sama sekali..kau mau kan membawaku Jungkookie?" Tanya Taehyung dengan puppy eyesnya.

Jungkook menatap dengan tajam. "Hentikan tatapan itu.." Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman lanjut Jungkook dalam hati.

"Kau ini, kabur dari rumah tapi tidak ada persiapan, pingsan ditengah jalan dan tidak membawa uang. Bagaimana kalau malam itu kau bertemu dengan orang jahat hah? Bisa saja saat itu kau sudah..untung kau bertemu denganku"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Dia menatap anak itu dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Jungkook terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkannya?

"..kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Jungkook tersentak kemudian langsung membuang muka. Wajahnya merona samar. Dia berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya. Taehyung yang menyadari itu, dia langsung cengengesan. Ya ampun, ternyata Jungkook bisa bersikap manis seperti ini juga? Batinnya.

"Jungkook kau manis sekali!" Ucap Taehyung tertawa.

"Berisik!"

"Wajahmu merona omong-omong~"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Eii..aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa merona juga"

"Hentikan.."

"Hah?"

"Ck, habiskan saja sarapanmu!" Desis Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jungkookie? Kookie? Jadi bagaimana dengan yang tadi? Apa aku boleh pergi kesekolah denganmu?"

"..baiklah, kau boleh pergi bersamaku"

"Assa! Terima kasih ya?! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orang yang baik, seperti kata Jimin!" Ucap Taehyung sambil cengengesan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook sebelum meneguk minumnya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, tinggal menunggu anak didepannya ini yang sedari tadi belum menghabiskan sarapannya, dia malah sibuk mengoceh.

"Yah, maksudku ternyata kau itu tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Apa kau masih ingat waktu pertemuan pertama kita? Kau menyebalkan sekali saat itu! Ah, mengingat itu aku jadi teringat PSP-ku. Jungkook, bukankah kah masih menyitanya? Ayo cepat kembalikan!"

"Taehyung..kau ini berisik sekali. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kita terlambat"

"Tapi PSP-ku?"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Cepat, kalau kau lambat aku akan meninggalkanmu"

"Hei! Tidak perlu mendesakku Jungkook!"

"Cepat atau kutinggal?"

Taehyung mendengus kesal, dalam hati dia kembali menarik ucapannya yang menyebut Jungkook anak yang baik. Heh, ternyata dia masih saja menyebalkan! Dia buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya teringat akan ancaman dari Jungkook tadi. "Iya, iya, sabar!"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung melihat anak itu yang menghabiskan sarapannya dengan kesal dan sesekali menggerutu.

..

Belum juga kedua kaki Taehyung menginjak tanah, tapi kedatangannya kesekolah sudah disambut dengan teriakkan cempreng dari Jimin sahabatnya itu. Kedua orang yang masih berada diatas motor itu sontak menoleh kearah Jimin.

"HEI, TAEHYUUUNG!"

Jimin menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Taehyung bergegas turun dari motor Jungkook dengan tersenyum kaku.

"Ha-hai, Jimin"

"Hai kepalamu! Kemana saja kau kemarin hah? Kau benar-benar kabur? Orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Jungkook?" Sembur Jimin dengan cukup keras, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Wow, wow, santai Jim. Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Orang-orang menatap kearah kita bodoh!"

Jungkook yang sudah selesai memarkir motornya segera menghampiri kedua orang itu dengan tenang.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Nanti, Taehyung akan menjelaskannya padamu" Ucap Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya risih, mereka masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Memangnya siapa yang mau melewatkan menatap si orang nomor satu disekolah mereka? Tentu saja mereka penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada si ketua OSIS dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan dua orang yang bersamanya itu.

"Lebih baik kita bicara ditempat lain.." Taehyung buru-buru menarik kedua lengan Jungkook dan Jimin meninggalkan tempat parkir. Tujuannya saat ini membawa kedua orang itu ketaman sekolah yang sempat Taehyung lewati waktu dia pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini.

Taehyung bernafas lega setelah mereka duduk dengan aman disebuah bangku taman, dia duduk diantara Jungkook dan Jimin sekarang. Keadaan taman pagi ini cukup sepi dan tenang. Beruntunglah mereka datang cukup pagi, jadi mereka punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara sebelum bel masuk kelas.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku sekarang!" Desak Jimin sambil menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya duduk dalam diam disamping Taehyung. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada perlu disini, hanya saja karena Taehyung yang sudah terlanjur menariknya tadi, jadilah dia malah ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

Taehyung berdehem, lalu menatap Jimin sok serius. "Jadi, begini Jim..."

...

"Ahh..begitu. Dan sekarang kau tinggal bersama Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kenapa bertanya lagi sih? Aku kan sudah menceritakan semua padamu tadi. Aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi!"

"Hei, tidak usah marah bodoh! Aku kan hanya memastikan. Ah, bukankah kau bilang membenci Jungkook? Dan sekarang kau tinggal dengannya?"

"Iya aku memang tinggal dengan Jungkook sekarang. Dan tentang aku membenci anak ini, itu memang benar. Tapi, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik seperti katamu Jim. Benar kan Kookie?" Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook kemudian mengacak surai hitamnya gemas. Jungkook mencoba menghindari tangan Taehyung yang mengacak surainya dan menatap lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan terganggu.

"Pfft..Kookie?" Jimin menahan tawanya. Jungkook menatapnya tajam. Setahu Jimin anak itu tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama semanis itu, katanya itu membuatnya merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Yah, walaupun kenyataannya dia memang lebih muda dari mereka sih. Tapi, Jungkook tidak menolak saat Taehyung memanggilnya begitu walaupun tetap saja wajah anak itu terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan dari Taehyung. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya kah? Batin Jimin bingung.

"Ingat ya Jim, jangan sesekali kau memberitahu dimana aku tinggal sekarang pada orang lain, apalagi orang tuaku" Ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan saat dia menyebut 'orang tuaku'.

"..sebegitu bencinya kah kau dengan perjodohan itu? Tae, kau tidak mau mencoba menjalaninya dulu? Siapa tahu kau akan menyukai orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu"

"BIG NO!" Tolaknya keras. "Ayolah Jim, kau cukup melakukan sepertinya aku suruh tadi, tidak susah kan? Kau mau kan membantu sahabatmu yang sedang kesusahan ini? Masa kau tega padaku.."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Dia sedikit memang prihatin dengan nasib Taehyung yang dijodohkan itu, tapi dia juga merasa tidak nyaman karena anak itu menyuruhnya untuk menjaga rahasianya seperti ini. Nah, pada akhirnya dia malah terseret kedalam masalah Taehyung juga kan?

"Tapi..aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan ide tentang kabur itu. Saat itu kan aku tidak benar-benar menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu Tae. Kau tahu kemarin aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat orang tuamu bilang kau kabur dari rumah" Jimin menatapnya ragu. Jungkook melirik Jimin dengan wajah datar.

"Sudalah, itu memang keputusanku, tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Jika ada yang bertanya padamu tentang keberadaanku katakan saja kau tidak tahu" Ucap Taehyung santai.

"Akan kuusahakan"

"Awas kalau kau bocor, aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi!"

"Iya TaeTae, kau ini cerewet sekali"

"Hei, kau yang membuatku begini tahu! Makanya jangan bertanya terus bodoh"

"Wajar saja jika aku bertanya, aku kan tidak tahu, kalau aku sudah tahu untuk apa aku menanyaimu lagi?"

"Ish, kau ini ternyata keras kepala juga ya? Menyebalkan sekali" Ucap Taehyung gemas.

"Heh, seperti kau tidak saja~" Balas Jimin menyeringai.

"Jiminnn..."

Kedua orang itu saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain.

Jungkook menatap dua sahabat itu dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, namun jika kalian cukup jeli maka kalian akan menemukan kalau bibir anak itu sedikit melengkung kebawah, merengut. Karena terlalu asik, kedua sahabat itu sepertinya sedikit melupakan eksistensi yang termuda diantara mereka.

Jungkook ingin menyela tapi dia merasa tidak enak, kedua orang itu kan masih hangat-hangatnya masa melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jika sudah begini, Jungkook merasa terabaikan. Dikacangi lah sebutan lainnya. Dan dia sangat tidak suka diabaikan.

..

"Hei Taehyung, kemana saja kau kemarin? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah" Tanya Mingyu saat melihat Jimin dan Taehyung memasuki kelas bersama.

"Kau sakit huh?" Tebak Wonwoo.

"Oh, itu..iya aku sedang sakit kemarin. Tapi hari ini aku sudah merasa lebih baik" Jawab Taehyung sambil tertawa.

Jimin disebelahnya hanya memutar matanya mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang jelas-jelas bohong itu. Anak itu gampang sekali berbohong, lihat saja wajah tanpa dosanya itu, benar-benar menipu batin Jimin.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Lain kali kau bisa memberitahu kami biar kami bisa menjengukmu" Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga Jim, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami? Kau kan sahabat Taehyung"

"Hei, hei, jangan menyalahkanku. Aku sendiri juga tidak diberitahunya kalau dia sakit.." Jawab Jimin sambil melirik Taehyung yang menatap mereka dengan wajah innocentnya itu. Nah, sekarang aku juga jadi ikut berbohong batin Jimin pasrah.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengabari kalian~"

Setelah fokus Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak pada mereka lagi, Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan sinis.

"Kau ini..aktingmu hebat juga ya" Ucapnya dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Hehe, kau baru tahu ya?"

"Tidak penting tahu" Cibir Jimin. "Hei Tae, omong-omong kapan kau akan menghubungi orang tuamu hah? Kau tidak kasihan apa dengan mereka yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "..tidak tahu Jim. Mungkin kalau mereka sudah membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu"

"Hahh..terserahmu lah" Ucap Jimin acuh. Taehyung nyengir kearahnya. Setelah itu keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Tunggu Tae, aku baru ingat" Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Ingat apa?"

"Jungkook..bukankah sedikit aneh. Anak itu kan ketua OSIS, tapi dia mau-mau saja menampungmu. Bukankah dengan jabatannya itu, dia bisa saja mengakses data murid untuk mencari informasi tentanmu. Dia bisa saja mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu saat itu, bukannya membawamu keapartemennya.."

"..benar juga ya?" Taehyung menerawang. "Tapi kenapa dia membiarkanku tinggal diapartemennya?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Jungkook itu walaupun dia ketua OSIS, dia tetap membatasi hunbungannya dengan orang yang disekitarnya. Jika ada orang yang bisa dekat dengannya itu sangat beruntung, apalagi sampai bisa tinggal diapartemen pribadinya, seperti kau.."

"Berarti kau juga beruntung bisa kenal dengan Jungkook?"

"Mungkin saja, karena kami kebetulan satu klub"

"Kurasa ada sesuatu pada anak itu, tidak biasanya dia dengan mudah membawa orang yang baru dikenalnya keapartemennya" Ucap Jimin memasang wajah sok serius.

"Terserahmu lah Jim, yang penting Jungkook mau menampungku ya sudah"

"Tae, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Jungkook itu menyukaimu? Mungkan saja dia tertarik padamu, setahuku Jungkook tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, yahh..kecuali denganmu" Ucap Jimin asal.

Taehyung melotot kearahnya. "Apa-apaan kau Jim, ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin Jungkook menyukaiku.."

"Hei aku bilang kan mungkin, bukannya benar menyukaimu"

"Terserah" Ucap Taehyung acuh. Dia berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana Tae? Sebentar lagi masuk"

"Aku mau ketoilet sebentar"

"Oh..yasudah jangan lama-lama"

"Hmm.."

Taehyung melangkah santai menuju toilet sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Koridor yang tadinya ramai kini berubah menjadi sepi.

Taehyung keluar dari bilik toilet setelah dia menuntaskan hasratnya. Dia menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Taehyung membenarkan tatanan surai merahnya sebentar sebelum melangkah menuju pintu toilet.

Baru saja tangan Taehyung membuka pintu toilet, dia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kedalam, untung dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga tidak terjatuh kelantai toilet yang keras.

Pintu toilet tertutup dengan keras dan masuklah 3 orang perempuan yang menatap sinis kearahnya. Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Apa mereka yang tadi mendorongku? Batin Taehyung.

"Hei, ada apa ya? Bukankah ini toilet untuk lelaki kenapa kalian masuk kesini?" Tanya Taehyung.

Salah satu dari 3 perempuan itu maju mendekati Taehyung, tinggi mereka hampir sama jadi Taehyung tidak perlu menunduk menatapnya.

"Hei kau murid baru itu kan? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jungkook hah? Kenapa kau bisa berangkat dengan Jungkook?" Tanyanya to the point.

Sepertinya Taehyung tahu apa tujuan 3 murid didepannya ini. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jungkook, kami hanya berteman" Jawab Taehyung santai.

"Bohong! Selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah mengajak seseorang pergi kesekolah, pasti kau ada sesuatu diantara kalian kan?!" Tanya perempuan berambut pendek sebahu.

Taehyung ingin menjawab tapi tubuhnya didorong lagi hingga dimundur beberapa langkah.

"Tidak usah berbohong!" Bentak perempuan tadi yang mendorongnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung bisa saja membalas perlakuan mereka, tapi dia masih ingat untuk tidak memukul perempuan.

"Hei, dengar ya kalian bertiga, aku sudah bilang yang sebenarnya kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jungkook. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengannya, aku bukan fans Jungkook seperti kalian. Maaf saja, Jungkook bukan tipeku" Jawab Taehyung menatap tajam 3 perempuan didepannya.

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung mereka semakin marah, merasa direndahkan. Perempuan yang tadi mendorong Taehyung mencengkram rahang Taehyung, tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi sampai membuat Taehyung sedikit meringis karena pipinya yang terkena goresan dari kuku-kuku panjang perempuan didepannya ini.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau ribut dengan kalian. Aku ingin cepat kembali kekelas"

"Kau..berani sekali"

Cengkraman tangan dirahang Taehyung semakin mengerat. Perempuan itu melepaskan cengkramannya dirahang Taehyung dan tangannya bergerak ingin menampar pipi Taehyung. Melihat itu Taehyung langsung menutup mata.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keempat murid yang berada didalam toilet itu menoleh kearah pintu. Ketiga permpuan itu seketika membatu ditempat. Taehyung menoleh dan melihat Jungkook yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap 4 orang didepannya bergantian.

"Aa..Jungkook, itu.." Yang berambut pendek tergagap sambil menatap Jungkook gugup.

"Oh, Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung.

Kedua iris hitam Jungkook menajam saat melihat ada setetes darah yang mengalir dari luka goresan yang ada dipipi Taehyung. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dengan tenang, tangannya bergerak menyentuh rahang Taehyung dengan lembut. Dia mendongakkan wajah Taehyung untuk melihat keadaan wajah Taehyung lebih jelas. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya berkedip balas menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Hei, kau tidak mengunci pintunya hah?" Bisik perempuan yang tadi ingin menampar Taehyung pada temannya.

"Ma-maaf eonni, aku lupa menguncinya.."

Jungkook menoleh kearah 3 perempuan yang sedari melirik takut-takut kearahnya. Jungkook menatap mereka tajam. Jungkook melirik nametag 3 murid itu kemudian kembali menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"..Kim Yoojin, Choi Jinri dan Bae Sooji. Aku akan ingat nama kalian, aku pastikan setelah ini kalian mendapatkan hukuman karena melakukan kekerasan disekolah" Ancam Jungkook. Setelah itu dia menarik lengan Taehyung keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan tiga perempuan yang pasrah menerima hukuman darinya nanti. Memang mereka bisa apa? Jungkook adalah ketua OSIS, murid yang berkuasa disekolah ini.

..

Taehyung masih terdiam ketika Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya diranjang UKS. Jungkook terlihat mengambil sesuatu dilemari obat-obatan kemudian duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Jungkook?"

"Ya?" Jawab Jungkook tanpa menatap mata Taehyung. Dia sedang fokus membersihkan luka gores pada pipi Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit meringis saat Jungkook mengoleskan alkohol pada lukanya.

"Untung saja kau datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak pipiku ini pasti sudah memerah karena tamparan perempuan tadi. Mereka itu fansmu kan? Aku tidak menyangka mereka seganas itu" Ucap Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

Jungkook menepuk pelan pipi Taehyung setelah dia menempelkan sebuah plester luka disana. Jungkook tanpa aba-aba meraih wajah Taehyung kemudian mencium pipi Tehyung dengan lembut sambil menutup kedua matanya, mencium Taehyung tepat dimana plester luka itu menempel.

Taehyung hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga karena terkejut. Wajahnya mulai merona perlahan kerena malu. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Jungkook menciumnya?

Setelah beberapa detik Jungkook baru melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Taehyung. Dia menghela nafas kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tidak apa Tae? Apa mereka menyakitimu ditempat lain?" Jungkook bertanya dengan tenang dengan suara rendahnya itu.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook, masih dengan wajah yang merona manis. "Jungkook..kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan," Taehyung meremas jemarinya yang bertaut. " Aku tidak apa, lagipula luka seperti ini sama sekali tidak masalah untukku, yah walaupun sedikit perih sih, paling nanti sudah tidak sakit lagi" Taehyung menatap iris hitam Jungkook yang masih menatapnya dalam.

Entah kenapa dada Taehyung sedikit berdesir saat Jungkook menatapnya seperti itu.

"..yah, kurasa aku memang sedikit berlebihan" Jungkook terdiam menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat begitu manis didepannya sebelum akhirnya dia membuang pandangannya dari Taehyung sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia melakukan itu, tubuhnya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Taehyung menunduk. Dia ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti tadi tapi dia merasa sedikit malu. Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Jimin tadi terlintas dikepalanya, Taehyung buru-buru menggeleng, dia tidak mau sembarangan menduga.

Taehyung tertawa dalam hati, mana mungkin kan Jungkook me..menyukainya? Mungkin saja kan Jungkook tadi itu sedang khilaf? Entahlah, Taehyung bingung sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

..

Sebenarnya hubungan diantara mereka berdua terasa sedikit canggung sejak kejadina di-UKS itu, hanya saja mereka mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Taehyung pikir Jungkook tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu karena dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya, makanya Taehyung juga memilih untuk tetap diam.

Taehyung pikir hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Kamar luas itu terasa sunyi karena tidak ada suara yang terdengar walaupun ditengah-tengah ranjang itu terdapat dua orang lelaki yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing dalam diam.

Jungkook sedang bersandar diheadboard ranjangnya sambil membaca bukunya dengan serius. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, konsentrasinya buyar saat mendengar getaran pada ponsel Taehyung yang berda dimeja kecil disampingnya, cukup mengganggu. Jungkook menoleh kearah si pemilik ponsel yang berbaring tiarap disampingnya. Jungkook menatap datar Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas rumahnya sambil sesekali menggigit ujung pennya.

"Tae, ponselmu bergetar" Beritahu Jungkook.

"Hmm.."

Sekali lagi Jungkook menatap ponsel Taehyung yang masih bergetar kemudian beralih menatap si pemilik yang terlihat tak peduli.

"Taehyung, angkat ponselmu, itu sangat mengganggu"

Taehyung menatap bingung Jungkook, pasalnya dia tidak mendengar ponselnya berbunyi sama sekali. Dia ingat sudah mengatur ponselnya dalam mode silent. Kalaupun ada yang menelpon pasti tidak lain adalah orang tuanya atau Jimin.

"Hmm..biarkan saja Jungkook" Jawabnya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Jungkook berdecak. "Angkat atau aku akan memberitahu keberadaanmu pada orang tuamu" Ancamnya.

Taehyung berdecak kemudian bangun dengan terpaksa. Anak itu melirik Jungkook dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Dia menjangkau ponselnya yang ada dimeja disebelah Jungkook dengan tubuh bagian atasnya, Taehyung menumpu tubuhnya pada kedua lutut. Tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan Jungkook. S

edangkan lelaki bersurai hitam itu menahan nafasnya menyadari posisi Taehyung sekarang, dia bahkan dapat mencium aroma tubuh Taehyung sekarang. Jungkook tidak dapat memundurkan tubuhnya karena dibelakangnya sudah berbentur dengan headboard ranjang.

"Tae" Ucap Jungkook tertahan. Dia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu melihat pipi mulus Taehyung yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya, sangat dekat.

"Hmm.." Taehyung hanya berguman tidak peduli.

"Aishh..siapa sih, mengganggu sa-"

Taehyung sudah berhasil meraih ponselnya, saat ingin memundurkan tubuhnya dia menoleh cepat kearah Jungkook. Dan kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak.

Kedua iris berbeda warna kedua lelaki itu sama-sama membulat terkejut. Taehyung tidak menyangka kalau wajahnya sangat dengan dengan Jungkook sampai kedua bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan seperti ini. Wajah Taehyung merona padam dengan cepat.

"Hmph-" Taehyung menyentuh bahu Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuat Taehyung semakin membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap kedua iris hitam Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam sebelum menutup perlahan. Taehyung meremas kedua bahu tegap Jungkook. Tekanan bibir Jungkook dibibir tebalnya semakin dalam saat lelaki bermarga Jeon itu menekan tengkuk Taehyung dan menarik pinggang rampingnya sehingga tubuh mereka menempel tak berjarak.

Taehyung menutup kedua matanya rapat. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka Jungkook akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Dada Taehyung berdetak dengan cepat, luar biasa gugup dan cengkramannya pada bahu Jungkook semakin mengerat. Dia khawatir kalau saja Jungkook bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat karena dada mereka yang menempel.

"Eughh..Jung-"

Dan Taehyung tersedah salivanya sendiri saat merasakan lidah lembut Jungkook semakin dalam menginvasi rongga mulut hangatnya. Sedangkan Jungkook semakin terlena dengan bibir Taehyung, dia tidak menyangka rasa Taehyung akan semanis ini. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, yang jelas saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati bibir manis Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Ga sempat edit, maaf klo bnyak typos T.T Eh, biasanya juga gitu sih wkwk

Maaf buat fans AS, Miss A dan F(x) karena udh makai mereka, gaada maksud apa2 kok sumpah ._.v

Update lamaaa~ maklum kesibukkan di real life..

Maaf juga klo tbc nya gantung :v

Makasih yg udh nyempatin baca fanfic gaje ini~

Last, review please? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **My Life Is Strange**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/n:

Baru sempat ngasih tahu, itu warn mpreg diatas emng ditujukan buat baek sama luhan..tapi klo buat mphi nya sendiri..idk. Aku blm kepikiran soal buat si taetae sama kek ibunya dan jga aku blm terlalu pengalaman masalah mpreg.. #maaf -,-v

* * *

Ruangan dalam sebuah apartemen itu terasa sunyi, hanya terdengar suara nafas yang saling memburu dan kecipak dari dua bibir lelaki yang tengah beradu diatas ranjang.

"Eunghh.."

Lelaki yang bersurai merah terlihat pasrah dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat dan wajah yang merona padam. Sedangkan lelaki yang bersurai hitam terlihat begitu mendominasi atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Taehyung merasakan Jungkook kembali melumat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakkan lembut yang sensual.

"-Kook..ahh"

Taehyung mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Jungkook perlahan walaupun masih terkesan malu-malu dan pasif. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati, artinya Taehyung tidak menolaknya kan?

Yang jelas dia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi, karena dikepalanya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama, yaitu Jungkook. Dan juga ciumannya.

Taehyung juga tidak menyangka dia bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan seperti itu hanya karena ciuman seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dia terlihat lemah dihadapan Jungkook, padahal dia lebih tua dari bocah Jeon itu, tapi Jungkook saja tidak sampai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh begitu.

Kalau Taehyung boleh jujur, ciuman Jungkook itu sungguh memabukkan, dia seperti merasakan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya, sangat menggelitik. Taehyung terlena oleh ciuman dari Jungkook, dia tidak menyangka bocah itu seorang good kisser. Apa dia sering melakukan itu? Taehyung yakin bibirnya pasti akan memerah dan membengkak setelah ini.

Taehyung mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan, menatap lelaki bersurai hitam didepannya yang masih menikmati bibir Taehyung. Bagaimana kedua alisnya yang tajam itu terlihat bertaut dan matanya yang beriris hitam itu terpejam karena menikmati pagutan mereka.

Melihat pemandangan itu malah semakin membuat Taehyung semakin malu dengan dada yang terus berdebar kencang.

Taehyung melihat setetes keringat yang mengalir menuruni pipi putih Jungkook, dan entah kenapa tangannya secara otomatis bergerak menuju wajah Jungkook untuk mengusap keringat itu, walaupun tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Jungkook yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipinya segera membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris coklat lembut milik Taehyung. Dada keduanya kembali berdesir.

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang masih berada dipipinya kemudian berinisiatif melepaskan pagutan mereka yang berlangsung hampir dua menit itu. Jungkook menjilat perlahan saliva yang membasahi sekitar dagu Taehyung membuat anak itu mendesis.

"..rasamu manis sekali, Taehyung" Bisik Jungkook tepat didepan telinga Taehyung.

Setelahnya Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah indah Taehyung lebih jelas. Nafas keduanya beradu dengan kedua iris yang masih saling tatap dengan penuh arti dan posisi keduanya yang tidak berubah sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan iris yang sedikit menggelap.

"Tae.."

Taehyung menatap lelaki bersurai hitam itu dengan sorot mata sayunya dan wajah yang merona saat Jungkook mengelus bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit terbuka itu dengan lembut.

Shit! Taehyung terlihat sangat seksi saat ini, apalagi dengan bibirnya yang memerah itu, batin Jungkook mengumpat.

"Ju-Jungkook" Suara Taehyung bergetar memanggil nama Jungkook.

Taehyung ingin menarik tangannya yang masih berada digenggaman Jungkook, tapi percuma karena genggamannya cukup erat namun masih tetap ada kelembutan disana sehingga tidak menyakiti Taehyung.

Taehyung membuang wajahnya yang merona dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Entahlah, Taehyung juga tidak mengerti kenapa perasaannya menjadi campur aduk sekarang. Dia ingin marah pada Jungkook, kenapa bocah itu menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, tapi sejujurnya Taehyung tidak membenci ciuman itu, Taehyung malah terkesan begitu menikmati ciuman Jungkook..

"Jungkook..kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Taehyung pelan tanpa menatap Jungkook.

"Tae, tatap aku" Pinta Jungkook dengan suara rendahnya.

Namun Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak mau menatap Jungkook. Tentu saja, Taehyung kan sangat malu mengingat dia baru saja berciuman dengan Jungkook. Apalagi Taehyung masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sensasi saat bibir Jungkook memagut bibir tebalnya dengan sedikit liar.

Melihat Taehyung yang keras kepala begitu mau tidak mau membuat Jungkook gemas juga.

"Tae-"

Mata Taehyung membulat saat merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kesamping-

"Jungkook-"

BRUUK

-dan jatuh membentur ranjang yang empuk. Ah, jangan lupakan Jungkook yang kini berada diatasnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya untuk memberikan sedikit jarak agar dia tidak menindih tubuh kurusnya, Taehyung menelan salivanya keras. Jungkook masih setia menatapnya tajam.

Belum juga Taehyung menenangkan detak jantungnya pasca dia mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari Jungkook, kini dia kembali dibuat panik oleh tingkah lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Kedua tangannya berada didepan dada Jungkook, menahan agar tubuh lelaki bertubuh tegap itu tidak semakin menekan tubuhnya.

Dia menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena kukungan Jungkook diatasnya. Kedua mata Taehyung bergerak dengan gelisah kesana-kemari, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Jungkook.

"Ju-Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dari tubuhku.." Mohon Taehyung dengan suara yang memelas.

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka. Taehyung tidak suka dengan keadaan mereka sekarang apalagi dengan posisi yang dapat menyebabkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini jika ada yang melihat.

Suara Jungkook yang menghela nafas membuat Taehyung menoleh walaupun dia masih dilanda rasa malu dan bingung.

"Aku tertarik padamu Tae" Ucap Jungkook to the point sambil menatap Taehyung tepat pada iris coklat lembutnya dengan tatapan yang dalam dan penuh keseriusan.

"Hah?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mulut yang membuka dan mata yang membulat. Dia kembali shock. Apa-apaan ini? Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran bocah Jeon itu?

"K-kau tertarik padaku? Kenapa? Sejak kapan.."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin sejak kapan. Yang pasti saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk mendekat padamu Tae.."

Jungkook mendekati leher Taehyung kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya disana, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan disana menggunakan bibir tipisnya disekitar perpotongan leher dan pundak Taehyung yang terbuka karena kaos yang dikenakannya berleher cukup rendah. Jungkook menutup kedua matanya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung yang manis, dan Jungkook sangat menyukainya.

Sontak saja tidakkan Jungkook itu membuat Taehyung langsung bergerak-gerak risih, apalagi Jungkook menyentuh salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"A-ahh..Jungkook, berhenti melakukan itu bocah nakal.." Matanya kembali menutup rapat, tanpa sadar Taehyung meremas kaos Jungkook saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya untuk pertama kali.

Jungkook terkekeh disela aktivitasnya mendengar Taehyung yang berucap dengan susah payah, bahkan anak itu mendesah tak sadar.

Jungkook menjauhkan kepalanya kemudian menatap wajah Taehyung dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Ya Tuhan, lihatlah wajah Taehyung saat ini, sangat menggemaskan dengan rona dikedua pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu dan ujung mata runcingnya yang sedikit berair.

Taehyung yang merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook menerpa wajahnya lembut. Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya.

"Tae, jadi pacarku ya?" Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Taehyung bahkan dapat melihat gigi kelincinya dengan jelas.

Entah kenapa dia suka saat melihat Jungkook terseyum manis begini padanya, membuat Taehyung yakin kalau Jungkook memang lebih muda darinya walaupun anak itu mempunyai aura dominan yang sangat kuat.

"Tae" Panggil Jungkook lagi, sepertinya Taehyung melamun batin Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung tersadar, dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menatap Jungkook polos.

"Jungkookie..apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau tahu..kita berdua bahkan baru mengenal beberapa hari, bagaimana mungkin kau..jangan main-main padaku.." Ucap Taehyung serius sambil menatap Jungkook dalam.

"Aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan dan aku serius mengatakan itu. Aku menyukaimu Tae" Tekan Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi.." Taehyung tergagap, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ucapan Jimin ternyat benar terjadi, Jungkook menyukainya, semudah itukah?

"Jadi pacarku ya Tae?" Jungkook menerjang Taehyung dengan pelukkannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Taehyung.

"Ap- Jungkook! Tu-tunggu dulu.." Taehyung kembali merona, dia mencengkram bahu Jungkook.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan!"

Taehyung hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Apa-apaan ini?

Jungkook kembali menatap wajah Taehyung sambil tersenyum tampan. Dan Taehyung bisa merasakan dia meleleh saat itu juga karena melihat senyuman Jungkook.

"Mulai sekarang Kim Taehyung adalah pacar Jeon Jungkook.." Putus Jungkook sambil mencium dahi Taehyung lembut. Taehyung bakan sampai menutup matanya. Ciuman Jungkook berlanjut dikedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya yang merona dan terakhir bibir Taehyung.

"Aku menyukaimu Tae.." Bisik Jungkook sebelum kembali mencium bibir Taehyung dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah menerima segala keputusan sepihak Jungkook. Semoga keputusan dia untuk mempercayai Jungkook tidak salah. Lagipula Jungkook memang anak yang baik kan walaupun tertutupi sifat menyebalkannya itu? Seperti kata Jimin.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Taehyung merasa senang karena Jungkook menyukainya, dadanya berdebar dengan cepat namun terasa begitu menyenangkan dan nyaman, ugh, Taehyung sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

"Dasar Jeon menyebalkan, untuk apa kau bertanya padaku hah? Kalau akhirnya kau malah memaksaku begini.." Ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook pura-pura kesal. Sedangkan anak itu hanya nyengir innocent dihadapan Taehyung sebelum dirinya kembali memeluk tubuh Taehyung gemas.

Dan berakhirlah malam itu mereka tidur dengan saling berbagi pelukkan hangat satu sama lain.

..

..

Tidur Taehyung mulai terganggu saat merasakan elusan disurai merahnya dan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipinya.

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan Jungkook yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Taehyung menguap sambil mengusap matanya kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan setengah mengantuknya dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Tidak sadar kalau sikap alaminya itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi.." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, anak itu hanya menatapnya tanpa membalas ucapan selamat paginya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"..kau terlihat aneh seperti itu"

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ya..kau aneh saja tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti tadi, biasanya kan kau selalu menyebalkan.."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Taehyung. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Sekarang kau kan pacarku"

Taehyung mendengus dengan wajah yang merona samar mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Terserahlah" Jawabnya pura-pura tak peduli.

"Yasudah cepat mandi sana, aku tunggu didapur setelah itu kita berangkat" Ucap Jungkook sambil menarik kedua tangan Taehyung yang terlihat malas untuk bangun dari ranjang.

"Iya, iya, Jungkookie~"

..

..

Mereka berdua berjalan dikoridor dalam diam. Jungkook setia dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan Taehyung hanya sesekali melirik anak itu dengan sedikit bingung.

Taehyung pikir sikap Jungkook sangat berbeda ketika dirumah dan disekolah. Kalau dirumah anak itu lebih ekspresif dan sedikit banyak bicara, nah ketika disekolah dia sok pendiam begitu, sok cool, apa dia begitu untuk menjaga imagenya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS huh?

"Aku pergi kekelas dulu, Tae" Jungkook dengan cueknya memberikan sebuah ciuman disurai merahnya sebelum anak itu pergi meninggalkan kelas Taehyung dengan terseyum tipis.

Jungkook..kalau sudah menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung begitu, dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menahan wajahnya yang semakin merona saat banyak pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

Iya, Jungkook yang terkenal jarang meunjukkan ekspresinya disekolah itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum.

Taehyung dapat mendengar beberapa pekikkan terkejut dari sekitarnya saat Jungkook menciumnya tadi. Pasti setelah ini dia akan mendengar gosip tentangnya dan Jungkook yang menyebar dengan cepat.

Berharap saja semoga tidak ada lagi fans Jungkook yang cemburu padanya, atau lebih parahnya sampai membullynya.

"Yah! Tae, apa sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa Jungkook bisa sampai menciummu begitu?"

Taehyung duduk setelah dia meletakkan ranselnya dimeja kemudian menatap Jimin, Mingyu dan Woonwoo yang menatapnya penasaran. Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian menyuruh 3 orang itu untuk mendekat padanya. Taehyung melirik sekitarnya dengan was-was sebelum berucap dengan pelan.

"Janji ya kalian jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang ini?" Tanya Taehyung yang langsung diangguki 3 orang didepannya. "Se-sebenarnya..aku dan Jungkook, sekarang kami pacaran.." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang merona malu.

Jimin, Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Wow" Jimin memberikan seringaiannya pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum geli padanya.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Apa kubilang Tae, anak itu pasti menyukaimu"

"Hmm.."

"Ehm, yang sekarang pacarnya kerua OSIS~" Goda Mingyu.

"Apaan sih" Taehyung berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, tapi wajahnya merona dengan jelas.

"Tapi, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa sampai pacaran begini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"..entahlah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja"

"Yah, ceritakan pada kami~" Rengek Jimin sambil menarik-narik lengannya.

"Aish Jimin, apaan sih, lepas!"

"Makanya ceritakan pada kami Taetae~"

"Tidak mau!" Tolaknya keras. "Lagipula a-aku malu menceritakannya.."

Tentu saja, apa lagi mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan Jungkook.

Jimin tertawa setelahnya membuat Taehyung menatapnya kesal.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar jatuh pada Jungkook, pesona anak itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan" Ucap Jimin.

Yah, Taehyung pun tahu Jungkook memang sangat mempesona. Bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu pun Taehyung memang mengakui kalau Jungkook itu memang tampan. Mungkin lelaki paling tampan yang pernah Taehyung tahu.

"Yah, aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya bisa berharap semoga hubunganmu dengan Jungkook langgeng. Kupikir kalian terlihat sangat cocok ketika bersama" Jimin berucap dengan Jujur.

Taehyung tersenyum kearahnya. "Woah benarkah? Terima kasih Jim~ kau memang sahabatku!" Taehyung menerjang Jimin dengan pelukkannya.

"Y-Yah! Lepaskan aku bodoh, kau membuatku sulit bernafas!" Pekik Jimin.

"Tidak mauu~" Balas Taehyung sambil tertawa.

..

..

Taehyung memakan makan siangnya dengan perasaan sedikit tidak tenang. Pasalnya sejak mereka berjalan menuju kantin tadi banyak yang berbisik-bisik menatapnya bahkan sampai ada yang bertanya pada Taehyung mengenai hubungannya dengan Jungkook tanpa malu.

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah dia duga, ini akan menyebar dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya percuma saja Tae kau menyuruh kami merahasiakan hubungannmu dengan Jungkook, lihatlah mereka sudah tahu dengan sendirinya" Ucap Jimin sambil menatap sekeliling mereka.

Ya, hanya mereka berdua yang pergi kekantin karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo entah menghilang kemana. Terkadang Taehyung berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dua temannya itu, mereka sering sering sekali pergi berduaan entah kemana.

"Ya, kau benar Jim..aish, mereka membuatku risih saja"

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan mereka Tae. Cepat habiskan makananmu"

"Iya Jimin cerewet~"

"Tae"

"Ah! Jungkook, ya Tuhan kau mengagetkanku saja" Taehyung mengelus dadanya sambil menatap Jungkook yang sudah duduk disampingnya, sangat dekat.

"Oh, Jungkook. Hei Kook, ternyata kau ini tipe yang cepat bertindak juga ya?" Jimin menatap Jungkook jahil, sedangkan anak itu hanya mendengus.

"Diamlah hyung"

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan pedulikan ucapan Jimin hyung"

Taehyung langsung cemberut membuat Jungkook mencium bibirnya cepat. Taehyung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, terkejut dengan Jungkook yang menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Demi Tuhan mereka masih berada dikantin sekolah yang ramai dan lagi Jungkook menciumnya dibibir! Sepertinya Taehyung harus merelakan dirinya menjadi bahan gosip satu sekolah lagi setelah ini.

"Wahh, ketua OSIS kita memang sangat berani ya" Ucap Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Jungkook! Jangan melakukan itu, kita masih disekolah!"

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mencium pacarku sendiri?" Tanya Jungkook santai.

"Aishh..kau memang bocah menyebalkan! Mau apa sih kau kesini? Pergi sana.."

"Hei, memangnya aku tidak boleh menemuimu? Aku kan hanya merindukanmu..sekalian ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu"

"Huh, alasan saja!. Ah, sudahlah. Omong-omong kau ingin membahas apa denganku?"

"Kegiatan klub disekolah ini. Seluruh muridnya diwajibkan mengikuti minimal 1 kegiatan klub"

"Ah, benar. Bukankah Taehyung belum memilih klub sejak dia sekolah disini?" Tanya Jimin.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau ingin masuk klub apa Tae?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus surai merahnya.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. "Hmm..apa ya? Aku masih belum memikirkannya sih.."

Disekolahnya yang dulu Taehyung ikut klub musik, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak terlalu berminat lagi ikut klub musik.

"Ikut kelas menari saja Tae biar kita bertiga 1 kelas" Ajak Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Kelas menari?"

"Iya sayang. Tapi terserah kau mau ikut klub yang mana, keputusan ada ditanganmu"

Jungkook jadi gemas sendiri melihat pacarnya yang bertingkah manis seperti anak kecil itu.

"..hmm, baiklah aku ikut klub yg sama seperti kalian saja. Lagipula aku tidak banyak kenal dengan murid disekolah ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah aku aka memberimu formulirnya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah jadwal kegiatan klub menari, jadi kau bisa langsung ikut" Jelas Jungkook.

"Hm..hm.."

Jungkook melirik arlojinya kemnudian menatap Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, masih ada urusan diruang OSIS"

"Ya, ya, pergi saja sana ketua OSIS sok sibuk~" Cibir Taehyung mebuat Jungkook tersenyum geli.

"Tae, nanti pulang seolah kau sekalian saja pergi bersama Jimin keruang klub, aku akan lagsung kesana" Ucap Jungkook. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium Taehyung lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantin. Membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menutup wajah malunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Anak itu, sepertinya suka sekali melakukan skinship denganmu, tidak tanggung-tanggung dia bahkan berani menciummu didepan umum"

"Aishh..masih saja suka seenaknya, Jeon sialan"

"Eii..biar begitu dia kan pacarmu juga?" Goda Jimin membuat Taehyung tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

..

..

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran sekolah setelah mereka selesai kegiatan klub.

"Ahh~ lelahnya! Jimin tega sekali menyuruhku latihan dengan koreo yang berat-berat, padahal kan aku baru masuk klub itu.."

Dia memakai kaos hitam Jungkook sekarang karena saat latihan tadi dia tidak membawa pakaian ganti, walaupun tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, tetap saja kaos Jungkook terlihat begitu kebesaran ditubuh kurusnya itu. Jungkook dengan sukarela meminjamkan pakaiannya yang memang sengaja ditinggal diloker.

Jungkook mengacak surai merahnya gemas.

"Wajar saja, Jimin hyung memang seperti itu. Kalau sudah menyangkut urusan tari-menari dia ahlinya, makanya dia dipilih sebagai ketua klub itu"

"Apa?! Jadi Jimin itu ketuanya? Wah, aku tidak menyangka..hebat juga anak itu" Taehyung menggelengka kepalanya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya merangkul bahu Taehyung membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Jungkook.

Taehyung mempertajam pandangannya melihat seseorang yang tidak asing berjalan cukup jauh darinya didepan sana. Surai hitam itu, lalu tubuhnya yang kecil itu..itu kan..

"IBU?!" Pekik Taehyung tanpa sadar. Bahkan Jungkook dan orang yang dia panggil ibu itu menoleh kearahnya.

Gawat, Taehyung harus segera pergi dari sekolah sebelum ibunya itu menyeretnya untuk pulang kerumah.

"TAEHYUNG! YAH, KAU ANAK NAKAL KESINI KAU!" Baekhyun mempercepat langkah untuk menghampiri Taehyung yang juga berlari sambil menarik tangan seseorang.

Jungkook hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik Taehyung menuju motornya. Anak itu memasang helmnya dengan cepat kemudia menyuruh Jungkook untuk bergegas pergi dari sekolah.

"Tae, sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa orang yang mengejarmu itu?"

"Aishh..sudahlah Jungkook, cepat jalankan saja motormu sekarang, nanti aku akan memberitahumu ketika sampai diapartemen!" Desak Taehyung panik. Astaga, kenapa ibunya bisa ada disekolah? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini? Batin Taehyung resah.

Taehyung sudah duduk dijok motor Jungkook sambil melirik ibunya yang semakin mendekat.

"Ya Tuhan Jungkook, cepatlah!"

Jungkook pun segera menaiki motornya walau dengan perasaan yang masih bingung, ia segera menjalankannya motornya dengan cepat, karena Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk mengebut.

"YAH! PARK TAEHYUNG, KEMBALI KAUUU!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan sura melengkingnya saat motor yang ditunggangi Taehyung melewatinya dengan cepat, anak itu bahkan menutup kaca helmnya. Benar-benar kurang ajar!

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sehabis berlari.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol datang sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"Hahh..a-aku tidak apa. Tadi Taehyung.."

"Taehyung? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyung mengangguk pelan. "..tapi, seseorang yang bersama Taehyung tadi, sepertinya tidak asing.." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menerawang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sudah sangat sore. Yang penting kita tahu kalau anak itu baik-baik saja" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa istrinya menuju mobil mereka.

..

..

Luhan menatap ponselnya yang berdering. Di meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya kemudian segera mengangkat ponselnya.

 _'Ibu!"_

"Hai! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau jarang sekali menghubungi ibu akhir-akhir ini huh.." Ucap Luhan dengan nada merajuk.

Seseorang diseberang sana tertawa.

 _'Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk bu dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kalau kau tidak mau diserang ayah!'_

"Yah! Apa maksudmu eoh?"

 _'Hahaha, maafkan aku bu. Omong-omong, aku sudah berada di Seoul sekarang'_

"Apa? Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?!" Pekik Luhan.

 _'Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian. Bu, jangan beritahu anak itu kalau aku sudah kembali. Aku langsung pulang keapartemen saja, aku ingin memberi kejutan pada adik kesayanganku itu~"_

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah, lakukan apa maumu. Tapi setelah itu jangan lupa mengunjungi ibu dan ayah dirumah"

 _'Call! Ibu tenang saja aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian. Sudah ya bu, taxiku sudah tiba"_

"Iya~"

Luhan segera menuju ruang kerja suaminya dengan senang untuk memberitahu bahwa anak sulung mereka sudah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Ga terjadi apa2 kok sama mereka, mereka cuma kisseu aja, fanfic ini aman dirate T ._.v

* * *

Duhh akhir2 ini susah banget update, lagi stuck ide.. #sigh

Ohya aku mau bilang, menurut kalian fanfic ini alurnya agak lambat gimana gitu ya? Aku sih ngerasi kek gitu :v atau cuma perasaan aku aja/?

Btw, chap ini aku sedikit semangat ngetiknya coz baru nonton bon voyage ep7. Dan disitu banyak bgt moment minyoon dan kookv yg bertebarann~ moodboaster bgt deh pokoknya!

Tak lupa terima kasih banyak bagi yg udh meluangkan waktunya buat baca dan review fanfic ini :D

Last, review pleaseu~^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **My Life Is Strange**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung masih saja menarik lengan Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada digedung apartemen Jungkook. Entah apa maksudnya padahal dia sudah tidak dikejar Baekhyun sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah tadi.

Saat mereka sudah berada didalam apartemen, barulah Taehyung melepaskan lengan Jungkook sambil menghela nafas.

"Aishh..aku lelah sekali" Ringis Taehyung sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Siapa suruh berlarian seperti tadi" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus sebutir keringat yang menetas dari pelipis Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung cemberut. "Hei, tadi itu sangat darurat tahu! Kau saja yang tidak tahu masalahnya" Ucapnya sambil melepas sepatunya.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dan ikut melepas sepatunya. Saat Taehyung mendongak ternyata Jongkook menatapnya dengan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan.

"Akhh..baiklah aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi, bisakah kita istirahat dulu? Aku benar-benar lelah Kookie~" Rengek Taehyung.

Jungkook pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan, tidak tega juga dia dengan Taehyung yang memang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Mana mungkin Jungkook tega, apalagi lelaki bersurai merah itu menunjukkan wajah melas andalannya.

Dahi Jungkook mengerut saat iris hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Tae, ini sepatu siapa? Milikmu?" Jungkook menunjuk sepasang sepatu yang berada dirak.

"Hah, sepatu?" Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook. "Itu bukan milikku, lagipula aku hanya membawa sepasang sepatu ini saat kabur" Taehyung menunjukkan converse birunya.

Jungkook terlihat berpikir. Kalau bukan milik Taehyung itu milik siapa? Tentu saja itu juga bukan miliknya. Apa ada yang masuk keapartemennya? Yang mengetahui password apartemennya ini kan hanya dia dan hyungnya saja, bahkan orangtua mereka pun tidak tahu.

Jungkook mendengar suara televisi yang cukup keras terdengar dari ruang tamunya.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan..

"..hyung?" Gumam Jungkook.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kookie?"

"Tae, sepertinya itu milik hyungku. Ayo kita masuk" Jungkook segera menarik Taehyung menuju ruang tengah, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah.

Benar saja, seseorang bersurai coklat tengah berbaring disofa menghadap televisi sambil memakan cemilan.

"Hyung?" Panggil Jungkook.

Orang yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Aigo..adik manisku sudah pulang ternyata. Ah, hyung sangat merindukanmu Kook-ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~"

Dia beranjak dari sofa untuk memeluk Jungkook dengan erat dan mengusak-usak kepalanya dileher Jungkook gemas. Belum menyadari seseorang yang berada dibelakang Jungkook menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Woahh..tubuhmu semakin bagus saja Kook. Apa selama aku pergi kau sering berolahraga hah? Atau kegym?" Hyungnya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook.

"Hyung, apa-apaan kau, seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja. Dan juga tubuhku memang begini bahkan sebelum kau pergi, hyung saja yang tidak sadar"

"Benarkah?!"

Jungkook hanya mendengus. "Hyung, kapan kau pulang?" Jungkook menyentuh bahu hyungnya itu.

"Kejutan Jungkookie kejutan~ surpriseu~ apa kau terkejut dengan kedatangan hyungmu ini hah?"

"Hyung, kau sungguh kekanakan"

Hyung Jungkook segera mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jungkook. Dan saat itulah dia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakang Jungkook.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut sekarang.

Jungkook yang menyadari keterdiaman hyungnya langsung melepaskan pelukkan mereka kemudian menatap hyungnya yang bertatapan dengan Taehyung dengan bingung.

"TAETAE?!"

Pekikkan suara hyungnya membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ada apa ini? Apa hyungnya mengenal Taehyung? Dan lagi, dia memanggil pacarnya dengan panggilan semanis itu. Jungkook tidak suka mendengarnya.

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang terlihat terlihat berbinar-binar menatap hyungnya. What the f-

"HOSEOK HYUNG~"

Jeon Hoseok, hyungnya Jungkook langsung mendekati Taehyung dan memelukknya. Kedua orang itu tersenyum lebar sambil melompat-lompat dan berputar tanpa melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Tidak ingat umur.

Terlihat sangat bahagia. Taehyung bahkan sepertinya lupa akan rasa lelahnya tadi.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook berdecih melihat pemandangan itu.

Apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana bisa hyungnya seakrab itu dengan Taehyungnya? Jungkook tidak suka melihatnya, tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang rela melihat pacarmu berpelukkan dengan orang lain begitu? Maaf saja, Jungkook tidak suka membagi apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Jungkook mendekati dua orang itu kemudian memisahkan tubuh mereka dengan kasar hingga pelukkan mereka terlepas. Taehyung dan Hoseok menatap Jungkook bingung.

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung mendekat padanya kemudian merangkulnya bahunya posesif.

"Hei, hei, Jungkook ada apa ini hah?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu berpelukkan dengan orang lain, kau membuatku cemburu.." Bisik Jungkook didepan telinga Taehyung. Sedangkan yang dibisiki hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah yang merona samar.

"Ta-tapi Jungkook, Hoseok hyung-"

Taehyung tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya karena Jungkook menatapnya tajam membuat nyali Taehyung sedikit menciut.

"Hyung, jangan memeluk pacarku seperti tadi lagi, aku tidak suka.." Jungkook menatap Hoseok tajam.

"APA?! Taehyung pacarmu? Wahh..kebetulan macam apa ini?" Ucap Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kebetulan apanya hyung?"

"Asal kau tau saja, Taehyung itu sebenarnya adalah mantan pacarku~" Jawab Hoseok sambil cengengesan.

"Apa? Mantan?"

"Benar sekali adikku~"

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan gugup dan tersenyum kaku. "Benar begitu Tae?"

Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Jungkook. Dia menyerakan segelas jus jeruk pada Taehyung yang langsung meminumnya dengan beringas.

Jungkook menegurnya agar minum secara perlahan sedangkan Taehyung hanya nyengir kemudian meminum jusnya kembali dengan cara yang lebih sopan.

Kini ketiganya sedang duduk disofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala tanpa dipedulikan sama sekali.

"Benar sekali Jungkook! Wahh..aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan alien satu ini lagi. Dan lagi sekarang kalian berpacaran? Wahh..benar-benar tidak disangka" Ucap Hoseok diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Taehyung tidak pernah bilang kalau dia mengenalmu hyung.." Jungkook melirik Taehyung.

"Hei, kau juga tidak pernah bilang kalau Hoseok hyung itu hyungmu! Mana aku tahu kalau dia hyungmu. Dan Hoseok hyung, berhenti memanggilku alien!" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Omon-omong, kenapa Taehyung bisa berada disini?" Tanya Hoseok disela kunyahan snacknya.

Taehyung tersenyum canggung sambil mengelus lehernya "Ah, itu..aku sebenarnya sedang kabur dari rumah hyung, makanya aku tinggal disini sementara. Hyung tidak keberatan kan?"

"Apa? Kabur?! Kenapa kau bisa kabur Tae, apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu karena aku menghindari perjodohan hyung, orangtuaku ingin menjodohkan, tentu saja aku tidak mau.."

"Woah, perjodohan ya..aku tidak menyangka orangtuamu akan menjodohkanmu Tae. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau mau disini Tae sampai masalahmu dan orangtuamu selesai"

"Terima kasih hyung!"

"Ya, ya, santai saja Tae. Dan tentang kau yang tinggal disini tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, aku jadi punya teman main karena adikku yang satu ini sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bermain-main" Jawab Hoseok sambil menunjuk Jungkook. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Jin hyung dan Namjoon sekarang? Ah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku belum menghubungi mereka sama sekali sejak aku pindah kesekolah kalian. Ahh..aku jadi merindukan mereka, Jin hyung~ Namjoon hyung~" Rengek Taehyung.

Dan berakhirlah sore itu dengan obrolah panjang lebar dari Hoseok dan Taehyung. Dua orang itu telihat akrab sekali, apalagi sepertinya mereka mempunya sifat yang sama. Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook merasa terabaikan. Dia seperti merasakan deja vu.

Malam harinya dikamar Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dua orang itu terlihat berbaring diranjang dengan saling berhadapan dan tatap-tatapan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jungkook dengan wajah datarnya dan Taehyung dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu.." Ucap Taehyung pelan dengan wajah merona samar karena jarak wajahnya dan Jungkook yang sangat dekat.

"Kau sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Hoseok hyung.."

"Hyungmu itu orang yang sangat menyenangkan Kookie! Aku jadi ingin punya hyung yang seperti itu, sayang sekali aku hanya punya adik"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Tae, aku tidak suka melihatnya. Apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa dia itu mantanmu"

"Tapi Hoseok hyung itu hanya masa laluku Kookie~"

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka. Kau itu milikku sekarang Taehyung" Ucap Jungkook tajam.

"..baiklah, aku akan lebih menjaga sikapku nanti. Dasar Jeon posesif.."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar" Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Dia mengelus surai Taehyung dengan lembut membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu menutup matanya menikmati elusan Jungkook.

Nyaman sekali. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan elusan senyaman ini dikepalanya. Taehyung jadi mengingat ibunya, walaupun ibunya pemarah begitu dia tetap suka memanjakan Taehyung.

"Tae, kau tidur?"

Jungkook menyentuh pipinya membuat Taehyung membuka matanya. Taehyung menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sedikit sedih.

"Aku hanya sedikit merindukan ibuku..kau tahu? Yang mengejarku disekolah tadi, dia ibuku"

Oh, pantas saja wajah mereka terlihat mirip, ternyata itu ibunya Taehyung batin Jungkook.

"Kau tidak ingin menghubunginya eum? Kau merindukannya Tae.." Jungkook membawa tubuh Taehyung mendekat padanya dan memeluk tubuhnya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Dan Taehyung otomatis menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin..tapi, ibu pasti akan memaksaku pulang untuk melakukan perjodohan itu, aku tidak mau Jungkook" Taehyung menutup matanya saat merasakan ciuman-ciuman ringan Jungkook diwajahnya.

"Terkadang aku seperti merasa bersalah pada orangtuamu Tae, aku bisa saja memberitahu mereka kalau kau berada disini, tapi nyatanya aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dijodohkan dengan orang lain Taehyung, makanya aku masih menahanmu disini"

Jungkook sadar kalau dia terlihat egois saat ini.

"Kookie.."

Taehyung menatap iris hitam Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae.."

Jungkook meraih wajah Taehyung dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Taehyung yang sangat disukainya. Taehyung menutup matanya menikmati bibir hangat Jungkook yang menyentuhnya. Tidak ada nafsu disana, karena Jungkook melakukan itu hanya untuk menenangkan Taehyungnya.

..

..

Sudah hampir sebulan Taehyung tinggal diapartemen Jungkook dan sudah selama itu juga dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi keluarganya. Padahal dia sangat merindukan ibunya, apalagi kedua adiknya itu, ah, ayahnya juga sih.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Taehyung dan Jungkook berpisah diujung koridor karena anak itu katanya ada urusan diruang OSIS jadi dia tidak bisa mengantar Taehyung kekelasnya.

Taehyung sih oke saja, lagipula menurutnya Jungkook sedikit berlebihan sampai mengantarnya kekelas segala, Taehyung kan bukan perempuan dan ini juga masih didalam area sekolah, dia masih bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Walapun kata Jungkook Taehyung itu tipe orang yang harus dilindungi.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan horror. Pasalnya, sejak tadi pagi ketika mereka bertemu dikoridor dan menuju kelas bersama, sahabatnya yang bermata sipit itu selalu saja tersenyum bahkan ketika bokongnya sudah menyentuh kursi.

Apa mulut Jimin tidak terasa keram karena dia tersenyum terus? Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Apa dia kehabisan obat? Batin Taehyung.

"Jim, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tersenyum terus sejak tadi pagi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang Tae~"

"Senang kenapa? Kalau sedang bahagia itu bagi-bagi dengan sahabat sendiri lah~"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan sensi. "Aku tidak akan berbagi karena ini menyangkut Yoongi hyungku!"

Omong-omong Yoongi itu adalah pacarnya Jimin, sekelas dengan Hoseok hyung yang berarti dia berada dikelas 12.

Saat itu Taehyung baru bertemu dengannya saat Jimin berangkat sekolah bersamanya karena sebelumnya Yoongi hyung sama dengan Hoseok hyung yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar diluar negeri selama hampir 2 bulan. Makanya diawal kepindahan Taehyung, dia tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Saat bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung, Taehyung akui kalau Jimin sangat pintar memilih pacar. Yoongi itu mempunyai wajah yang sangat manis dan tubuh yang mungil. Dia itu hampir sempurna kecuali sikap tsundarenya yang akut parah itu.

Kalau orang yang tidak terlalu mengenal Yoongi, mungkin mereka akan berpikir kalau Yoongi itu lelaki yang dingin karena dia selalu berwajah datar, walaupun sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Kalau Taehyung tidak ingat Jungkook dan Jimin mungkin dia akan menjadikan Yoongi hyung itu pacarnya, pikir Taehyung nakal.

"Apa sih Jim? Membuat penasaran saja"

"Yoongi hyung mengajakku kencan Tae, ini sungguh mengejutkan. Biasanya selalu aku yang berinisiatif lebih dulu, itupun karena aku memaksanya! Hahh..aku senang sekali Tae~"

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku turut berbahagia untuk sahabat bantetku ini~" Taehyung merangkul Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Hei, jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku akui kau memang lebih tinggi dariku, tapi 'posisi'mu itu tidaklah lebih tinggi dariku Kim Taehyung~" Ejek Jimin sambil menyeringai.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah membahas itu sih, menyebalkan!"

"Habis kau duluan yang memulai Taetae~"

"Aishh.."

"Hahaha.."

..

..

Sebenarnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook sendiri belum pernah berkencan selama mereka pacaran. Hanya belum sempat bukannya tidak ingin, Jungkook yang seorang ketua OSIS itu membuat waktunya sedikit tersita. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri, dia tidak masalah mau Jungkook mengajaknya kencan atau tidak.

Berdiam diri diapartemen Jungkook saja dia sudah senang, apartemen Jungkook itu sangat nyaman dan lengkap, membuat Taehyung betah.

Taehyung saat ini sedang bersantai menonton televisi sambil menguras isi kulkas Jungkook.

Dia diapartemen sendirian. Jungkook tadi setelah mengantar Taehyung pulang dia kembali kesekolah, sedangkan Hoseok belum pulang keapartemen, entah pergi kemana anak itu.

Ting tong..

Ting tong..

Taehyung mendengar bel apartemen Jungkook yang berbunyi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu segera menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya saat ini yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gembel, Taehyung hanya memakai kaos oblong abu-abu yang terlihat cukup lusuh dan celana hitam pendek. Untung saja wajahnya manis.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya menatap seorang lelaki dewasa yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah terkejut. Taehyung akui wajah lelaki itu sangat cantik.

"Maaf, apa kau mencari Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook? Kalau iya mereka sedang keluar" Ucap Taehyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Luhan masih terkejut menatap anak lelaki yang membukakannya pintu itu.

Anak ini kan? Bukankah dia Park Taehyung? Ja-jadi selama ini dia tinggal disini? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Batin Luhan bingung.

"Ah, jadi mereka sedang keluar ya?" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Iya. Kalau kau ada pesan bisa sampaikan padaku, nanti aku akan sampaikan pada mereka, atau kau ingin menunggu disini?" Taehyung membuka pintu lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Dia menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Anak ini manis sekali! Tidak salah aku menyukainya! Jerit Luhan dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu saja.." Jawab Luhan sambil balas tersenyum pada Taehyung.

Luhan segera masuk kedalam apartemen dan langsung menuju dapur untuk menaruh barang bawaannya diatas meja makan.

Dan Taehyung hanya mengekori Luhan dengan bingung.

"Maaf sekali lagi, kalau boleh tahu kau ini siapanya Hoseok hyung atau Jungkook ya?" Tanya Taehyung hati-hati sambil menatap punggung Luhan.

Luhan mati-matian menahan senyumnya, dia senang sekali akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan calon menantunya. Luhan kemudian berbalik dengan pelan untuk menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku..ibunya Hoseok dan Jungkook"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Jadi, yang ada didepannya ini adalah ibu Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook? Pantas saja dia terlihat tidak canggung saat memasuki apartemen tadi, batin Taehyung sedikit terkejut.

"A-aa..ja-jadi kau ibu mereka? Kalau begitu maafkan aku karena bertingkah tidak sopan padamu.." Ucap Taehyung penuh sesal.

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Taehyung. "Tidak apa, santai saja. Omong-omong kau ini siapanya anakku ya?"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Park Taehyung, aku..eum..teman sekelasnya Jungkook, yah.." Bohong Taehyung. Dia masih belum siap untuk memberitahu ibunya Jungkook tentang statusnya yang merupakan pacar anak itu.

"Ahh..begitu ya" Luhan mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti.

"I-iya..eum.." Taehyung terlihat bingung ingin memanggil Luhan apa.

Luhan yang melihatnya segera menjawab dengan cepat. "Panggil saja aku ibu, Taehyung.." Ucapnya lembut.

I-ibu? Tidakkah itu sedikit berlebihan? Lagipula dia kan hanya pacar Jungkook, bukan istrinya..yah, walaupun dia berharap begitu sih nanti..

"Ta-tapi.."

Luhan menggeleng. "Stt..tidak apa, panggil saja aku begitu, aku suka mendengarnya"

"..baiklah, i-ibu" Taehyung berucap dengan wajah merona. Dan akhirnya dia pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Luhan meskipun dia masih bingung.

"Taehyung, kau manis sekali~" Pekik Luhan sambik mengelus kedua pipi Taehyung gemas.

"Eh.." Taehyung hanya menatap Luhan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

"Oh ya Taehyung, tidak biasanya Jungkook mengajak temannya kesini. Setahu ibu, Jungkook itu bukan anak yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain apalagi sampai membawa temannya kesini.."

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ada didalam kantong yang dibawanya. Melihat isinya, Taehyung yakin itu pasti bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan. Taehyung pun berinisiatif membantu Luhan. Tidak sopan kan melihat ibu dari pacarmu yang juga pemilik apartemen ini sibuk sedangkan kau malah tidak membantu.

Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

"..aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook mengizinkanku menginap disini" Gumam Taehyung.

Luhan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa Taehyung bisa berada disini karena dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tidak akan memberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya pada Taehyung, tidak untuk saat ini. Lagipula dia tidak ingin ikut-ikutan dibenci Taehyung karena ketahuan ikut berperan dalam masalah perjodohan itu.

"Mungkin karena kau satu-satunya temannya yang membuatnya nyaman, makanya dia mengajakmu kesini" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja, bu" Jawab Taehyung. "Tapi, Jungkook itu agak menyebalkan, dia suka seenaknya..dia bahkan belum mengembalikan PSP-ku yang dia sita dulu" Gerutu Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Wah, benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat. "Apa ibu tahu? Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya Jungkook, dia meninggalkan kesan yang buruk padaku, dia itu irit bicara dan selalu berwajah datar, sok cool sekali. Apalagi dia juga menyita PSP-ku..menyebalkan sekali"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melirik Taehyung yang terlihat bersemangat menceritakan betapa menyebalkan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Luhan bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Taehyung saat itu juga saking gemasnya dia dengan anak itu.

"Tapi..dibalik itu semua, dia sebenarnya anak yang baik dan manis bu"

"Hmm..kau benar Taehyungie, Kookie memang anak yang manis walaupun anak itu sangat sulit untuk menunjukkan perasaan pada orang lain"

Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai menggelap. Karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Taehyung, Luhan jadi lupa waktu. Luhan memutuskan untuk segera pulang setelah dia dan Taehyung selesai membuat makan malam.

Sebenarnya, lebih banyak dia sih yang berkerja, karena Taehyung terlihat tidak terlalu mahir dalam urusan dapur, untung Luhan baik hati jadi dia dengan sukarela mengajari Taehyung yang merupakan calon menantunya itu untuk membuat makanan dengan baik dan benar, apalagi Taehyung terlihat bersemangat saat Luhan mengajarinya.

Taehyung memaksanya agar dia tetap tinggal dan makan malam bersama, tapi Luhan tetap menolak. Dia bilang kasihan suaminya tidak ada yang menemani makan dirumah.

Dan Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghelas nafas pasrah. Sedikit sedih saat harus berpisah dengan Luhan, karena Taehyung sudah terlanjur menyukai Luhan, dia menyenangkan dan juga hangat, tidak seperti ibunya yang cerewet itu.

"Maaf ya bu aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang.."

"Aishh..tidak apa Taehyungie, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku pulang kan menggunakan taxi, bukannya jalan kaki" Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu hati-hati ya!"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ibu pulang dulu ya Tae? Bye-bye!"

"Eum, bye-bye!"

Taehyung segera menutup pintu saat Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sudah hampir jam setengah 7 tapi Hoseok dan Jungkook belum juga pulang.

Taehyung menuju dapur untuk membereskan sisa-sisa bahan makanan dan alat yang belum sempat dia dan Luhan bereskan tadi.

Taehyung bersikeras agar Luhan tidak perlu melakukan itu dan mengatakan saja dia yang akan melakukan itu.

Taehyung cari muka sekali dihadapan Luhan, tentu saja dihadapan calon mertua kan dia harus cari muka agar mendapat restu! Padahal sih, ketika dirumah mana sudi Taehyung melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu, itu sih pekerjaan ibunya~

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Hoseok sambil memasuki apartemen.

"Jungkookie? Taehyungie? Kalian sudah pualang?" Teriak Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya segera menyahut. "Aku didapur hyung!"

Hoseok langsung menuju dapur saat dia mendengar sura Taehyung. "Woahh..apa ini? Kenapa ada banyak sekali makanan disini?" Hoseok menatap lapar berbagai macam makan rumahan yang tersaja dimeja makan.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh. "Itu untuk makan malam kita bertiga hyung"

"Ini terlihat sangat lezat. Tae, apa Jungkook belum pulang?"

"Iya, hyung. Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Hyung kau darimana? Kenapa juga pulang terlambat"

"Aku tadi sedang kumpul dengan teman-teman rapper undergroundku, makanya terlambat. Ah, tadi juga anda Namjoon dan Jin hyung!"

"Benarkah ada Namjoon dan Jin hyung juga? Kenapa hyung tidak mengajakku.." Protes Taehyung.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu Tae!"

"Benarkah?"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu, sekalian menunggu Jungkook!" Ucap Hoseok sambil berlari kekamarnya sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Hoseok hyung tidak berubah sama sekali" Gumam Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertundu.

Saking fokusnya Taehyung pada apa yang tengah dia lakukan, dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang melangka mendekatinya tanpa suara.

Saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya tiba-tiba barulah Taehyung memekik terkejut. Dia menoleh kesamping dan menghela nafas saat melihat Jungkook yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung sambil menutup mata.

"Ya Tahun, aku pikir siapa..hei menyingkirlah, kau berat tahu"

"Hmm.." Bukannya menyingkir Jungkook malah mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

"..Tae, apa Hoseok hyung sudah pulang?"

"Ya, dia sudah pulang" Taehyung pasrah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jungkook, anak itu keras kepala.

"Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu kan saat aku tidak ada?" Jungkook menciumi bahu Taehyung yang terekspos dihadapannya karena leher kaos yang dikenakan Taehyung cukup lebar. Taehyung hanya bisa merona menerima perlakuan Jungkook.

"Hei, kau pikir aku lelaki seperti apa huh? Aku bukan orang suka suka main dibelakang ketika aku sendiri sudah mempunyai pacar" Bela Taehyung. Tidak sadar kalau dia mengarahkan sebuah pisau yang dipegannya kehadapan wajah Jungkook.

"Hei, Tae, jauhkan itu. Kau ingin melukaiku eoh?"

"Eh?" Taehyung langsung menjauhkan pisaunya itu dan meletakkan ditempatnya kemudian menatap Jungkook sambil nyengir. "Maaf, maaf, tadi itu refleks. Kau sih.."

Jungkook tidak mempedulikan ucapan Taehyung. Lelaki Jeon itu kembali mengeksplor sekitar bahu dan leher Taehyung dengan mulutnya.

"Akh!" Taehyung memekik saat Jungkook menggigit lehernya cukul keras. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap hasil karyanya yang tercetak sangat jelas dibahu Taehyung dengan puas.

"Ju-Jungkook, hentikan, Hoseok hyunghh.."

Taehyung mencoba untuk melawan tapi yang ada tubuhnya malah melemas karena sentuhan Jungkook.

Demi Tuhan, dia sangat takut kalau Hoseok tiba-tiba datang dan mendapati mereka sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak begini. Kalau Jungkook sih sudah pasti tidak akan peduli, nah kalau Taehyung? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah memalukannya nanti?

Ciuman Jungkook mulai merambati rahang Taehyung, menciumnya cukup liar disana. Taehyung hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya berusaha keras agar suaranya atau mungkin desahannya tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Jungkook kemudian meraih wajah Taehyung untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang liar namun lembut.

"Akhh.." Taehyung meremas lengan Jungkook saat merasakan lidah lelaki Jeon itu memasuki mulutnya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya disana. Taehyung hanya bisa membalas seadanya ciuman Jungkook, percayalah, Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Karena tiap Taehyung mencobanya, itu akan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang selalu memenangkan pergulatan mereka.

Saat mulutnya sibuk menjelajahi mulut Taehyung, satu tangan Jungkook mulai memasuki kaos Taehyung dan mengelus perut tak ber-abs Taehyung dengan lembut. Membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu menggelinjang kegelian dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

"Hmphh.."

Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati. Sejujurnya dia sudah tergoda sejak dia memasuki dapur dan melihat Taehyung yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan kaos tipis yang kebesaran dan celana hitam yang begitu pendek hingga yang terlihat hanya ujungnya saja dari balik kaos Taehyung.

Tapi tenang saja, Jungkook masih tahu batasan. Dia tidak akan melakukan lebih dari ini, Jungkook yakin Taehyung juga pasti belum siap jika mereka melakukannya lebih dari ini, yah walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Taehyung. Ya ampun, pikiranmu Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook melepas pagutan mereka membuat Taehyung mengerang protes tanpa sadar. Dia membalik tubuh Taehyung sambil terkekeh dan kembali menarik pinggang Taehyung membawa lelaki bersurai merah itu kedalam pelukkannyan

Tanpa disangka Taehyung menarik leher Jungkook dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan hangat, Jungkook sih senang-senang saja menerima ciuman dari Taehyung. Jungkook membalas tak kalah lembut ciuman Taehyung, membuat keduanya tersenyum dalam pagutan mereka.

"Sayang.." Bisik Jungkook setelah dia melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Taehyung sambil menatapnya hangat. Sedangkan Taehyung masih mengatur nafasnya.

Jungkook kembali menciumi seluruh wajah Taehyung dengan gemas, membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"Kookie~ hentikan" Rengeknya.

"Tae, kau manis sekali..aku jadi ingin memakanmu"

"Hei!" Bentak Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook kesal.

"Bercanda sayang.." Ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa pelan, membut Taehyung cemberut melihatnya.

Mata Jungkook menangkap ponsel Taehyung yang bergetar diatas meja dibelakang mereka. Jungkook melonggarkan pelukkan mereka

"Tae, ponselmu" Beritahu Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik sekilas kemudian kembali menarik leher Jungkook dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegal lelaki itu. "Biarkan saja"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Dia mendorong sedikit tubuh Taehyung membuat lelaki itu mengerang protes.

"Angkatlah Taehyung, siapa tahu itu penting. Kau tidak kasihan pada orangtuamu yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" Jungkook menatap dalam iris hazel Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia mendesah dan meraih ponselnya malas-malasan. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mengangkatnya" Jawab Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis dan mengelus surai merahnya.

Taehyung melihat nomor ayahnya dilayar ponselnya.

"Ada ap-"

 _"Ya Tuhan, Taehyung akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga"_

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada bicara ayahnya. "Ayah ada apa? Kalau kau menghubungiku hanya untuk-"

 _"Taehyung, ibumu sakit! Ayah mohon kau pulanglah..kau tidak kasihan apa pada ibumu? Dia bahkan mengalami muntah-muntah, dia sakit cukup parah beberapa hari ini. Dia memanggil namamu terus Tae..dia bahkan tidak mau makan. Dia hanya menginginkanmu Tae, dia sangat merindukanmu dan mengkhawatirkanmu"_

Suara ayahnya diseberang sana terdengar sedih.

Taehyung hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

Ibunya jatuh sakit? Ayahnya bilang cukup parah? Dan lagi, itu semua karena dia begitu merindukan dirinya..

Taehyung merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan? Sampai membuat ibunya sakit begitu? Taehyung jadi merasa kalau dirinya begitu jahat sekarang.

Dia menoleh pada Jungkook yang menatapnya khawatir. Jungkook tentu tahu apa yang terjadi karena Taehyung mengaktifkan loadspeaker saat menerima telpon.

"Jungkook..ibuku.." Panggilnya lemah sambil menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar.

Jungkook dengan sigap membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukkannya untuk menenangkan lelaki bersurai merah yang terlibat kacau itu.

"Stt..tenanglah Tae.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

* * *

Nah loh, baek smpai sakit gitu gegara mikirin anaknya :v

Btw, yg nebak kalo hyungnya kookie itu hobi, selamat kalian benarrr~ xD

Lagian aku ga tega ngecouplein mphi sama member boygrup lain~ u,u

Makasih banyak yg udh review dan baca chap sebelumnya :D loveyouall~

Last, review juseyoo~^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **My Life Is Strange**

 **KookV (Jungkook and Taehyung)**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: OOC, Typos, OC, MPreg, tdk sesuai EYD, gaje, abal, garing, aneh dsb..**

 **Don't like don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak masuk saja? Kita sudah lama berdiri disini"

Mereka berdua sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Taehyung, tapi kedua lelaki itu masih belum masuk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya, Jungkook hanya menunggu Taehyung.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu hingga dia masih betah berdiri didepan pintu.

Sejak Taehyung mendapat kabar kalau ibunya sakit, dia langsung merengek meminta Jungkook untuk mengantarnya menemui ibunya. Tentu saja Jungkook langsung mengiyakan permintaan pacar manisnya itu, apalagi melihat wajah Taehyung yang memelas, mana tega Jungkook menolaknya.

"Hmm.." Taehyung terlihat ragu. "Kookie, tiba-tiba saja tadi aku kepikiran sesuatu" Gumamnya.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Taehyung penuh tanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

"Tidakkah ini sedikit aneh, tiba-tiba saja ibuku jatuh sakit? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook ragu.

"..sebenarnya tadi aku juga sempat berpikiran begitu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kita melihat ibumu? Siapa tahu saja dia memang benar-benar sakit"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, dia mengelus dahi Taehyung yang mengerut.

"Sudahlah Tae, sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini?"

"Ugh, baikalah kita masuk sekarang"

Taehyung bersiap untuk membuka pintu didepannya. Tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, pintu itu lebih dahulu terbuka dan muncullah seorang anak kecil dari dalam.

Anak itu terlihat senang.

"Tae hyung!"

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Dia menunduk untuk menatap anak kecil yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jesper?"

"Hyung, akhirnya kau pulang juga! Hyung kemana saja? Aku merindukan Tae hyung~" Jesper menatap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar senang.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Hyung juga merindukanmu~"

"Adikmu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Eum.." Taehyung mengangguk.

Jesper menoleh, dia melirik Jungkook malu-malu sebelum akhirnya menatap Taehyung.

"Jes, ibu dimana?"

"Ah, ayo hyung! Ibu ada dikamar"

Jesper menarik tangan Taehyung dengan semangat. Taehyung mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Aku membawa Tae hyung!" Pekik Jesper setelah dia membuka pintu kamar.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Sekarang giliran Jackson yang memeluk Taehyung. Dia tersenyum pada adik pertamanya itu sebelum menghampiri ranjang dimana ibunya berbaring, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang tidur.

"Stt..kalian jangan berisik" Tegur Chanyeol. Sontak saja kedua anak kecil itu menutup mulut mereka. "Jackson, ajak Jesper main dikamar sana" Suruhnya.

Jackson mengangguk patuh. "Iya, ayah" Dia menarik tangan adiknya dan membawanya kekamar mereka. "Ayo Jes, main dengan hyung"

"Taehyungie"

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" Taehyung duduk disisi ranjang. Dia menatap wajah ibunya yang terlihat pucat. Ah, ya ampun Taehyung baru sadar ternyata ditangan ibunya juga tertancap jarum inpus. Apa begitu parah? Ringis Taehyung dalam hati.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat Tae"

Chanyeol kemudian menoleh pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi berdiri didekat Taehyung.

"Ah, apa Taehyung tidur ditempatmu selama ini?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Jungkook tersenyum sopan namun sedikit canggung sembari mengangguk. "Iya, Taehyung tidur ditempatku paman".

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu langsung paham, dia segera mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Kookie, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Ayahmu mengajakku bicara"

Taehyung langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol, membuat ayahnya itu terkekeh. "Ayah tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya Tae, tenang saja. Sudah ya, kami keluar dulu".

Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup. Menyisakan Baekhyun berdua dengan ibunya yang tertidur.

..

"Silahkan duduk"

Jungkook mengangguk sebelum mendudukkan dirinya didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Jadi, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Jungkook, namaku Jeon Jungkook paman"

"Jeon Jungkook? Jeon?" Ulang Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk. Namanya seperti tidak asing, batinya.

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku, terima kasih banyak kau sudah mengizinkan Taehyung tidur ditepatmu selama ini. Anak itu pasti membuatmu repot kan?"

"Tidak masalah paman. Ya, walaupun terkadang dia memang sedikit merepotkan" Ringis Jungkook jujur.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

Jungkook menunduk tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Jungkook, ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku..karena tidak memberitahu kalian selama ini kalau Tae hyung berada ditempatku" Sesal Jungkook.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu. Tapi, jika Taehyung bersamamu aku yakin dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, kau sepertinya dapat dipercaya dan cukup dewasa dibandingkan anak itu".

"Hm, sebenarnya aku lebih muda 1 tahun dari Tae hyung"

"Woah, benarkah? Aku pikir usiamu diatas Taehyung"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Tidak, aku hanya loncat kelas makanya kami satu angkatan paman"

"Kalian juga satu sekolah?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ahh..jadi begitu. Omong-omong, Jungkook, apa Taehyung sudah memberitahumu alasan kenapa dia kabur?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengangguk. "Tae hyung bilang kalau dia dijodohkan, makanya dia sampai pergi dari rumah.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menatap Jungkook serius. "Jungkook..bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

..

Taehyung mendengus entah kenapa. Dia meraih jemari lentik ibunya untuk dia genggam.

"Ibu, apa kau benar-benar sakit?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ibunya yang biasa berperilaku aktif itu kini terbaring lemah. "Saat ayah memberitahuku kalau ibu sakit, saat itu aku sangat shock, aku khawatir sekali.."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Apa gara-gara aku ibu jadi sakit begini? Begitu inginnya kah ibu menjodohkanku sampai jatuh sakit begini.." Taehyung memainkan jemari ibunya.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, satu tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi ibunya.

Hm, tidak panas kok. Memang ibunya ini sakit apa sih? Setahu Taehyung ibunya itu tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit batin Taehyung sedikit bingung.

Tiba-tiba jemari Baekhyun yang berada digenggamannya bergerak pelan disusul dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka.

"Ah, ibu?!" Pekik Taehyung. Dia reflek memeluk ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tae..kau sudah pulang?"

Taehyung mengangguk sebelum dia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Apa aku membangunkan ibu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil membalas genggaman Taehyung. Tangan satunya terulur untuk mengelus lembut surai anaknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu sekarang?"

"Ibu sudah merasa lebih baik, karena kau sudah berada disini" Balas Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Taehyung, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau makan dengan benar? Kau tinggal dimana selama ini? Ibu sungguh mengkhawatirkamu dan juga merindukanmu.."

"Ibu.."

"Hm?"

"Maaf"

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Taehyung menghelas nafas dan menatapnya Baekhyun penuh sesal.

"Maaf karenaku ibu jadi begini.."

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf Tae. Ibu begini hanya karena kelelahan, mungkin karena usia ibu yang sudah tidak muda lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ibu kan memang sudah tua"

Baekhyun mendelik padanya. "Hei! Beraninya—"

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun yang tersadar menjadi sedikit panik, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "—uhuk..ughh.."

"Ibu, ibu baik-baik saja?" Ucap Taehyung panik.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Sudah, tidak apa, ibu baik-baik saja Tae"

"Tapi..ibu jadi begini pasti karena aku..aku merasa jahat sekali sebagai seorang anak. Aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan ibu, ibu pasti sangat marah padaku" Taehyung menunduk.

"Stt..kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, dan ibu juga sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Justru, seharusnya ibu yang harus minta maaf padamu Tae. Ibu terlalu memaksakan kehendak ibu padamu sampai tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu"

Taehyung terdiam.

"..dan tentang perjodohan itu, ibu ak—"

"Aku akan melakukannya" Sahutnya cepat. Taehyung menelan salivanya keras, tidak percaya kalimat itu akan keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulutnya sendiri. Dia reflek mengatakan itu, yang jelas Taehyung hanya tidak ingin melihat ibunya seperti ini lagi karena dia.

Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Ibu tidak salah dengar kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, ibu tidak salah dengar"

"Tae, apa kau serius?!" Melihat binar bahagia dimata ibunya, Taehyung jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya. "Ibu tidak ingin memaksamu lagi, ibu tau kau tidak mau melakukan itu.." Kemudian Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sedih.

"Aku serius, aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan mencobanya, demi ibu"

Suduh bibir Baekhyun berkedut. Dia menghela nafas sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Taehyung..ini yang terakhir, apa kau serius eum? Ibu tidak akan memaksamu—"

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu" Jawab Taehyung lancar, walaupun jujur didalam hatinya dia masih ragu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, ibu harap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu Tae"

Taehyung mengangguk.

..

Setelah pulang dari rumahnya, Taehyung langsung saja berlari menuju kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya diranjang tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tae, kau sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

Yang benar saja, ini bahkan baru jam 7 malam dan Taehyung sudah mau tidur?

Jungkook menghelas nafas saat tidak mendapat balasan dari pacarnya itu. Dia duduk disisi ranjang, menatap Taehyung yang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Taehyung.."

Kali ini pun tidak mendapat balasan.

Baiklah, sepertinya Taehyung sedang lelah..atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu saat mereka dirumah Taehyung? batin Jungkook.

Dia mendengus sambil melepaskan kaos kaki Taehyung yang ternyata masih belum dilepas oleh lelaki bersurai merah itu. Jungkook juga memasangkan selimut ketubuh kurus Taehyung agar dia tetap hangat. Kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya lembut sebelum berbisik pelan didepan telinga Taehyung.

"Selamat tidur, Tae.."

Taehyung mengerang pelan membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Jungkook beranjak dari ranjang kemudian menuju meja belajar dan mulai menekuni buku pelajarannya.

..

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia meremas selimut dengan gemas.

"Bagaimana actingku tadi Yeol?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencoba bermain drama" Baekhyun tertawa keras. Kini kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus makeup diwajahnya menggunakan tisu. Sekarang wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat pucat. Inpus yang tadi berada ditangannya pun sudah terlepas karena memang inpus itu hanya menempel dipermukaan kulitnya saja.

"Kalau Taehyung tahu yang sebenarnya, aku yakin anak itu akan benar-benar marah padamu Baek"

"Tidak akan, asal tidak ada yang memberitahunya!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Ah, dua anak ini juga. Seharusnya kalian berpura-pura sedih biar lebih meyakinkan!" Dia menunjuk Jackson dan Jesper yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tega sekali membohongi Taehyung. Aku jadi ikut terlibat juga pada akhirnya.."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. "Tidak apa asalkan dia mau menerima perjodohan itu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

..

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan mata membulat dramatis, sedikit berlebihan. Akhirnya, anak itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Sejak tadi malam Taehyung hanya diam saja sampai sekarang. Jungkook pun sampai bosan sendiri untuk mengajak anak itu bicara.

"Tae, ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Woah, itu tadi kata pertama yang Taehyung keluarkan sejak tadi pagi" Ucap Jimin sebelum menyeruput jusnya. Heran juga, sahabatnya yang biasanya periang ini mendadak jadi diam begini.

"Bukan sejak tadi pagi hyung, tapi sejak tadi malam" Koreksi Jungkook.

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa dengan pacarmu itu Jeon?" Tanya Yoongi diantara suapan makan siangnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia menyentuh bahu Taehyung pelan. "Tae, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Taehyung menoleh padanya, tapi tatapan mata anak itu terlihat kosong. Jungkook melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Taehyung. "Hei, Taehyung kau masih hidup?"

"..aku tidak percaya aku telah mengatakannya.." Gumam Taehyung.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Akhhhhh..." Taehyung berteriak tiba-tiba membuat seisi kantin terkejut.

"Hei, hei, Tae sadarlah! Kau kenapa hah?" Jimin menggoncang bahu Taehyung sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"Ya Tuhan, anak ini hampir membuatku tuli. Lihatlah kita jadi pusat perhatian sekarang!" Dengus Yoongi.

"Taehyung.." Jungkook memanggilnya lirih.

Dan Taehyung sektika menoleh padanya, kali ini Taehyung menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh emosi. Dia meremas tangan Jungkook.

"Kookie, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu..aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hei, Taehyung memangnya kau mengatakan apa hah? Bicara yang jelas, membuat kami penasaran saja! Ucap Jimin sedikit gemas.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku bilang kalau aku menerima perjodohan itu.."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Jungkook, Jimin dan Yoongi.

Taehyung merengut. "Hei, kenapa kalian malah diam?!"

"Ah! apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Jimin yang lebih dahulu tersadar, dia berpura-pura mengorek telinganya.

"Taehyung, setahuku kau itu menolak keras untuk dijodohkan, kenapa sekarang kau malah menerimanya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku" Taehyung menunduk.

Jimin dan Yoongi berpandangan. Yoongi berdehem. "Kalau sudah begini, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan Tae. Salahmu sendiri kenapa malah menerimanya" Yoongi berucap santai, membuat Taehyung semakin cemberut.

"Tae.." Jungkook mengelus pipinya membuat Taehyung mendongak. Dia menatap Jungkook gusar. "Serius Tae, kau menerima perjodohan itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Habisnya..aku tidak tega menolak ibuku saat itu. Aku harus bagaimana Kookie?"

Jungkook terdiam.

"Jungkookie~"

"Tae"

"Eum?" Taehyung mengerjap.

"..kalau keadaannya memang seperti itu, tidak ada cara lain, kurasa kau harus melakukannya"

Jimin tersedak. Yoongi langsung saja menepuk punggung pacarnya itu.

"Ju-Jungkook" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Hei, Jeon! Teganya kau, setelah mendapatkan Taehyung kau akan melepaskanya dengan mudah begitu? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Taehyung hah" Ucap Jimin sedikit emosi.

"Jimin hyung, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Jungkook menghela nafas. "Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia menerima perjodohan itu hyung, kau pikir aku berani menentang keinginan orang tuanya?"

Taehyung menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian dia mendongak menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku memang menerima perjodohan itu, ta-tapi aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Jungkookie, aku tidak mau putus dengan Kookie. A-aku harus bagaimana?" Taehyung meremas seragam bagian depan Jungkook.

Jungkook meringis, dia meraih wajah Taehyung dan menghapus butiran air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi kedua pipi Taehyung. Dia menatap Taehyung lembut sambil mengelus-elus pipinya lembut. "Cengeng sekali sih" Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Kook, apa kau benar-benar akan melepaskan Taehyung begitu saja?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook meliriknya kemudian kembali menatap Taehyung. "Hyung pikir apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu sedangkan Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Tae, sudah jangan menangis lagi, seperti anak kecil saja. Kau tidak malu jadi bahan tontonan huh?" Ucap Jungkook tepat didepan bibir Taehyung.

Ketua OSIS yang berani, dasar.

Taehyung cemberut dengan wajah yang merona. Demi Tuhan, wajah Jungkook sangat dekat dengannya!

"A-aku tidak peduli!"

Jungkook menyeringai lalu mencium bibir Taehyung yang tepat berada didepannya. Sedikit melumat bibir itu sebelum melepaskannya dengan cepat. Taehyung blank seketika.

"Jungkook, dasar ketua OSIS mesum! Jaga sikapmu bodoh" Bentak Jimin memukul bahu Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung, bisa kau tenangkan Park berisik itu?

Yoongi seketika merona entah kenapa. "Apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

Jungkook berdecak. "Tentu saja karena kau pacarnya"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik lengan Taehyung yang terlihat pasrah, mengajaknya meninggalkan kantin.

"Jungkook, mau kau bawa Taehyung? Sebentar lagi bel masuk!" Teriak Jimin.

"Sudahlah Jim, biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri" Ucap Yoongi malas.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Bocah Jeon itu, awas kalau dia mengapa-apakan Taehyung"

"Jimin.."

"Ah, sudahlah"

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung saat pacarnya itu juga menarik lengannya meninggalka kantin. "Hei, Jim mau kemana? Lepaskan, aku masih ingin menghabiskan makan siangku!"

Jimin menoleh dan menunjukan seringai sexynya yang selalu membuat Yoongi berdebar. "Ikut saja hyung. Ah, benar apa kata Jungkook, sepertinya kau memang harus 'menenangkan'ku sekarang, itu jauh lebih penting"

Yoongi merona padam seakan mengerti perkataan Jimin. Pacar bocahnya itu memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook, sama-sama mesum. Tampangnya saja yang polos seperti bocah tapi pemikirannya sungguh nista!

"Jim, ingat ini masih disekolah"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau disekolah? Bukankah itu..lebih menantang?" Goda Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng keras.

"Jimin, tidak mau, lepaskan aku!" Pekik Yoongi panik.

Jimin hanya menggeleng santai sambil terkekeh. Tidak peduli dengan Yoongi yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jimin dipergelangan tangannya. "Hyung, jangan berisik~"

"Park Jimin bodoh! Bocah mesum!"

..

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu merasakan ponsel yang berada disaku celanya bergetar. Dia segera meletakkan buku bacaannya dan memeriksa ponselnya.

"Ibu? Tumben menelpon" Gumamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menggeser tombol hijau.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Ah, tidak apa. Ibu hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau lusa kita ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga teman ibu"

"Hm.." Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebelum jam 7 malam kau sudah harus dirumah, kita berangkat bersama"

"Iya bu" Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap seorang lelaki tinggi yang berjalam mendekatinya sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Ah, jangan lupa untuk memberitahu saudaramu juga, ibu belum menghubungi mereka"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Nanti aku akan memberitahu mereka"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ibu tutup ya? Ibu menyayangimu"

"Hm, aku juga"

"Siapa hyung?"

"Ibuku" Jawab lelaki yang lebih pendek setelah menyimpan ponselnya. "Ah, kau sudah selesai memilih buku yang akan kau pinjam?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menunjuk tumpukan buku tebal yang dipegangnya dengan dagu.

"Setelah ini temani aku kekantin, aku ingin membeli susu pisang, ya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang" Ajaknya sambil terkekeh. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak memegang buku-buku itu mungkin dia sudah mencubit kudua pipi orang yang berjalan disampingnya ini karena gemas.

..

Jungkook mengunci pintu UKS kemudian menghempaskan punggung Taehyung dengan lembut pada daun pintu. Mengurung Taehyung diantara kedua tangannya.

Taehyung mengerjap dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Sudah sadar eum?"

"Kookie?"

"Ya?"

"Ini dimana?"

"Kita di-UKS sayang"

"Kenapa kita bisa berada disini? Bukankan kita tadi dikantin?"

"Kau tidak sadar saat aku membawamu kesini" Ucap Jungkook gemas dengan makhluk polos didepannya ini.

"Ah.."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut membuat Jungkook kembali mencium bibirnya gemas. Bersyukurlah karena guru yang bertugas menjaga UKS sedang tidak masuk.

"Jungkook!"

"Kau selalu membuatku menahan diri.."

"Apa maksudmu? Jung—"

Dan Jungkook kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Kau selalu bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini, itu membuatku sulit untuk mengontrol diriku Tae.." Lirih Jungkook.

"Be-benarkah? Aku tidak sadar saat melakukan itu.." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Jungkook tertawa pelan sambil mengacak surai merah Baekhyun gemas.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku!"

Jungkook berhenti mengacak surai Taehyung tapi sebagai gantinya lelaki Jeon itu mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung yang sedikit chubby itu.

"Taehyung memang sangat menggemaskan"

"Lepas, Kookie~"

Taehyung berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangan Jungkook dari kedua pipinya, dan untungnya itu berhasil. Taehyung segera mengusap pipinya sambil menatap Jungkook kesal.

Jungkook tersenyum geli. Dia menarik Taehyung untuk duduk diatas ranjang UKS.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Apanya, Tae?"

"Kau tentu saja, siapa lagi?! Tadi juga kenapa kau me-menciumku dikantin" Taehyung membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku kalau begitu" Jungkook mengelus kedua pipi Taehyung yang tadi dicubitnya dan Taehyung tidak terlihat menolak.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Taehyung"

"Aku masih kesal padamu tahu"

"Tae, ayolah.."

"Kau mau kumaafkan atau tidak?"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Taehyung sedang dalam mode menyebalkannya. Mau tidak mau Jungkook harus mengalah, lagipula dia tidak merasa dirugikan juga mengalah pada pacarnya sendiri.

"Ya, ya, katakan apa maumu" Jawab Jungkook pada akhirnya.

Taehyung langsung menghadap Jungkook sepenuhnya. Anak itu tersenyum lebar. Menunjukkan senyum rectanglenya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Memangnya kalau aku mengatakan apa mauku, Kookie akan mengabulkannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Hmm..kalau begitu aku ingin jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti, sepuasnya! Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan" Ucap Taehyung semangat.

"Kau ingin kencan?"

"Bukan kencan! Tapi jalan-jalan Kookie" Ralat Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, terserah apa kata Taehyung saja asal pacarnya itu senang.

"Ah, satu lagi! Aku ingin..kau memanggilku hyung! Bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah memanggilku hyung, iya kan?"

"Tidak mau" Jawab Jungkook cepat.

"Ah, tidak mau?"

"Ya aku tidak mau saja"

"Kookie~ kenapa kau tidak mau? Dengan Jimin dan Yoongi hyung saja kau memanggil mereka hyung kenapa denganku tidak? Kau kan juga lebih muda dariku" Protes Taehyung.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memanggil namamu saja.."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Sudahlah Tae, pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau"

Taehyung cemberut. Dia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

"Ayolah Jungkookie, panggil aku Tae hyung" Ucap Taehyung didepan wajah Jungkook.

"Coba katakan Tae hyung~ Tae hyung~"

Jungkook menutup matanya sambil menggeleng.

"Kookie? Ayolah"

"Tidak mau"

Hening beberapa saat.

"..kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan apa yang kumau.."

Jungkook membuka matanya. Ah, sial, Taehyung tahu saja kelemahan Jungkook. Kalau dia menatap seperti ini, mana bisa Jungkook menolak?

"Jungkook.." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jungkook mendesis sebelum menghela nafas "..baiklah, kau menang"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. "Kalau begitu katakan!" Perintah Taehyung.

"..ung"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, berbicaralah dengan jelas"

"Ta-Taehyung hyung" Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah yang perlahan merona.

"Katakan lagi"

"Taehyung hyung"

"Lagi!"

"Tae hyu—ah, ini sungguh memalukan!"

Taehyung tertawa. "Tidak usah malu Kookie, bukankah itu wajar kau memanggilku hyung. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Taehyung hyung"

"Tetap saja, itu membuatku malu"

"Aih, Jungkookie~ kau manis sekali, kau bahkan sampai merona begitu"

Taehyung masih saja tertawa, membuat Jungkook sedikit kesal.

"Tae hyung!"

Taehyung berhenti tertawa. Dia mengerjap menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam. Kedua tangan Jungkook merengkuh wajahnya. Mereka terdiam sambil bertatapan.

"Ah! Jungkook, tentang yang tadi kita bicarakan dikantin.." Ucap Taehyung pelan. Jungkook menghela nafas, mood Taehyung kembali berubah, dasar AB line.

"Tenanglah Tae—ah hyung, jangan khawatir" Jungkook kini memegang bahu Taehyung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku akan berpisah dengamu"

"Hyung, dengar, kita tidak akan pernah berpisah atau pun putus. Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja, aku sungguh mencintaimu hyung"

"Kookie.."

"Kita akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perjodohannya?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Dengarkan aku, aku punya sebuah rencana untuk membatalkan perjodohannya"

"Rencana?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kuharap ini akan berhasil"

"Kuharap juga begitu.." Lirih Taehyung.

"Tapi..sebelum itu, aku ingin kau kembali kerumahmu dulu hyung'

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Maaf lama update, moga msih ada yg baca ff gaje ini ;) maklum ngetik disela kesibukkan #soksibuk xD

Last, review please :3


End file.
